Too Lost In You
by KaoticOreo
Summary: At a Masquerade Ball Hermione and Draco create another life. What will happen when they realise they have created a child together? A curse on the Malfoy family may provide an interesting and challenging twist for the unlikely couple...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always, these characters belong to Ms Rowling, I have just... "borrowed" them... not making any money from it, I swear! ;)**

The annual Masquerade Ball. Hermione had not wanted to attend, but Ginny had talked her into it. The whole idea of the ball was a night of fun, where you mingled – no one was meant to know who anyone else was, and there were strong spells cast so no one could reveal their true identities. Hermione didn't see the point.

However, here she was. She looked around, hoping against hope she would see a familiar face, though she knew she wouldn't, she didn't even look like herself. Her hair was glamoured, it was a soft flowing light blond, not her normal chestnut colour. Her entire face except for her sensual red lips and bright cinnamon eyes were hidden by a golden mask. She wore a flowing white gown, that hugged her body in all the right places.

When the Ball was well underway, Hermione edged around the dancing couples, smiling politely when someone asked to dance or talked to her. In most cases, she refused. She glanced toward the glass doors leading outside, and headed toward them. They doors led out to a private garden at the back of the complex.

Outside, the air was still slightly damp from the rain earlier that day. Hermione stopped a little outside the door, watching the still form that stood a few feet from her, the tilt of their head showing they were looking at the sky. With slight caution, she went up beside them, and turned her head slightly to the side.

It was a man. His hair was jet black and somewhat spiky, and his ball mask was a gleaming silver. He wore plain but elegant black dress robes. When he noticed there was another presence, he looked at her, smirking.

He was the first to speak. "I'm assuming you don't like the big crowds either then?"

Hermione sighed slightly. "Not really, to be perfectly honest I could think of better ways to be spending my evening".

The stranger next to her laughed. "Well, since we are here..." he smiled at her and extended his hand, "Would you care to dance…?"

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. "All right.." she said, accepting his hand. As she took his hand she felt a slight spark, and wondered to herself if he felt it too.

He spun her around slowly and pulled her body close to his. Her cinnamon eyes met his grey orbs and they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Softly, very softly his lips brushed across hers, barely touching, and as soon as they had touched they were gone again.

She whimpered softly at the loss of his lips and soon they were back on hers again, more forceful, more longing. Her mouth parted slightly allowing him access as their tongues met and danced together.

Their tongues slowly turned into an intimate dance, the man's body pressed against hers, their lips fused by their desire for a brief moment.

She moaned softly as his lips left hers and trailed down her chin, onto her neck, nipping and sucking softly at the supple skin.

Hermione was backed up unto the wall outside, as he feverishly let his hands roam down her body, while her hands nimbly undid his dress robes, underneath them he was wearing a pair of plain black pants, that were quickly undone and pooled around his ankles. She let her hand brush over his throbbing erection as he growled throatily against her neck.

He looked up and stared into her lust filled eyes, lifting her dress to her waist and discarding her undergarments he entered her swiftly and forcefully. Hermione gasped and arched her back, digging her nails into his shoulders. He groaned and started a slow but steady rhythm, which quickly became fast and uncontrolled.

He felt her climax getting closer and slowed his pace, wanting the moment to last forever. She growled and pushed her hips into his forcibly. He smirked at her, and once again assaulted her lips with her own. She moaned into his lips as her orgasm hit her, her muscles clamping around him. That was all he needed, he threw his head back as the white hot lust hit him, bringing him to his own climax.

For a few moments they just stood there, catching their breath. He slid out of her and they both tidied their clothes, not a word said between them.

He gave her a last gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you." He said as he pulled away.

She glanced towards the doors as 2 more people entered the garden. She smiled at him softly and walked towards the doors, "Thank you for the dance." She said to him as she disappeared back into the ball.

* * *

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 9 Months Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Draco apparated into the manor and sighed. It had been a long, tedious day at work and he was actually glad to be home, however lonely and miserable he was at home.

He poured himself a large glass of firewhisky and made his way down the hallway, heading for his room in the west wing.

"Congratulations Master Malfoy!" A portrait said to him, smiling down warmly at him. Draco looked at the portrait confused and kept walking. By the time he had reached the end of the hallway and had been congratulated 6 more times, he snapped and looked at the last portrait, which was of his late great-great-great grandfather. "What do you mean, Congratulations? Congratulations for WHAT exactly?"

The portrait looked at him and laughed merrily. "Congratulations for what, son? For the birth of the Malfoy heir, your son of course!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the portrait. "You are all mistaken, I would know if I had produced an heir!" The portrait chucked at him. "I suggest you check the family tree then, as I'm sure you're in for a shock."

Draco frowned and made his way to the Malfoy Library. There, in the centre of the room, was a ancient parchment that recorded the Malfoy lineage, all the generations of the Malfoy family for the last 1200 years. Draco quickly scrolled to the bottom of the parchment and found his name, his eyes widening in surprise as he followed the new shiny black ink that led downwards from his name and formed another name.

Darius Orion.

The parchment didn't lie. He had a son. Darius. Darius _Orion_? Draco shook his head. How could he have not known about this? He let his mind wander back the past 8-9 months, trying to figure out who it might have been. Pansy? No, no, he had seen Pansy just 2 weeks ago, and she defiantly wasn't with child. Natasha? No, not her either.

Draco's eyes widened in realisation. The Masquerade Ball! It must have been…. the mystery lady. How could he have been so stupid, no conception charm! And he didn't even know who she was!

Draco swore loudly and threw his glass of firewhisky at the wall. First thing tomorrow morning he was going to go down to the Ministry headquarters and look at all the new birth documents. He would find out who his son was, and who his mystery lady was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

"He's gorgeous, Hermione." Ginny smiled, and cooed over baby Darius. "His eyes though, they're so hauntingly familiar, like I've seen them before."

Darius had _his_ eyes. Striking grey eyes. He had been born with dark blue eyes, as most babies are, however about 6 hours after he was born, his eyes started to change. His hair however, seemed to take after Hermione, a tiny puff of chestnut hair coated his tiny little head.

Hermione didn't regret the night of the ball, what she had done… was so unlike her. It was freeing and exhilarating, along with looking different, she had acted different… although she didn't expect to have a life long reminder of that night, in the form of a child. Although finding out she was pregnant did scare her more then anything else ever had, it was especially hard telling her friends and family, and seeing their disappointed faces. They had all come around though, as soon as they had seen Darius.

"I never wanted this, being a mother.." Hermione started, "..but now that I have him, its hard to imagine why I wouldn't want this… he's perfect, I know, I know, it's a mothers love, but I never imagined loving anyone, or anything as much as I love this little bundle."

Ginny laughed and handed Darius back to Hermione. "He _is_ perfect Hermione. I can't wait, another 2 weeks and then Darius will have a little playmate!" Ginny ran her hands over her large stomach. Hermione smiled, "It'll be wonderful Gin, our kids growing up together."

Hermione settled on the couch with Darius across her chest. He was such a placid baby. Hermione ran her finger over his cheek gently. His skin was so soft, similar to velvet. Darius let out a little yawn which made Hermione's heart melt.

Hermione and Ginny both jumped as a loud cracking sound filled the air.

"Hermione, looks like you made the front page of the Daily Prophet!" Harry said and threw down a copy of the paper onto the coffee table.

"Good morning Mr Potter" Ginny smiled at Harry. "Hello Mrs Potter" Harry grinned back and kissed Ginny's forehead. "Hey there little baby Potter!" Harry said as he kissed Ginny's very pregnant stomach.

Harry took Darius off Hermione. "And how's my favourite little god-son doing?" He said as he gently tickled Darius's chest.

"I think he's tired, would you mind putting him to bed Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No problem, c'mon little man" Harry replied as he bounced Darius slightly as he walked out of the room. Hermione smiled to herself. Harry was going to make a fantastic father.

She turned her attention to the paper that was sprawled across the table, and groaned as her eyes darted over the page. On the front cover was a picture of her leaving the hospital, hiding little Darius. "Do I _really_ want to read this?" she said as her eyes begun scanning the print.

**WAR HEROINE GIVES BIRTH – WHO IS THE FATHER?**

_Early yesterday morning, war heroine Hermione Granger (24) gave birth to a baby boy, reportedly named Darius Orion, weighing in at 7 ½ pounds. There has been no mention of who the father of baby Darius is, and representatives for Miss Granger have declined to comment._

_Sources have led us to the likely father being Ronald Weasley (24), also fellow war hero and keeper for the Chudley Cannons, however this has been strongly denied by representatives of Mr Weasley. "Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are not in a relationship and both parties deny that baby Darius is Mr Weasley's offspring. Mr Weasley is engaged to Luna Lovegood and they have been dating 2 years."_

_So far we have been unable to get any pictures of Darius; however we are hoping to contact Miss Granger in the next few weeks to arrange a photo shoot. _

Hermione threw the paper back down, a slight frown adorned her face. "I can't believe they think Ron is the father, even though he's been with Luna for so long!"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione you have to understand, you and Ronald… you were the war's 'golden couple', everyone was so disappointed when you didn't end up together. And you know what journalists are like – they will print whatever they think is going to sell!"

"Gin, you're so wrong, you and Harry were, and still are are the war's golden couple, just wait until you give birth! That's all anyone is going to talk about for weeks!" Hermione laughed.

Harry emerged from the bedroom, catching the tail end of the conversation. "Ugh, I hope not, the last thing I want is reporters hanging around us day and night."

They all laughed. "And that's why i'm staying here with you!" Hermione giggled. "I apparated to my flat last night to pick up some things, I lost count of the reporters after seeing about 10 of them outside."

Harry and Hermione were used to their private lives being invaded, after the war it took months for the mayhem to die down, it didn't seem to matter where any of them were, there were always snap-happy reporters around. After announcing his engagement to Ginny, Harry ended up buying a private mansion, well secluded and protected by many charms, so they could at least enjoy a little bit of privacy. When it became obvious to the general public that Hermione was pregnant, Harry and Ginny invited Hermione to come and live with them, for a little privacy.

Harry and Ginny both groaned. "Maybe we should go into hiding, completely leave the country… until its time for the kids to go to Hogwarts..." Ginny laughed.

Hermione nodded and yawned. "I think that's the best idea you've had yet, Ginny. But for now, i'm going to go take a nap, I barely got any sleep last night."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "Alright hun, take care, if you need anything just yell out." Ginny smiled at her.

Hermione stood and made her way to the bedroom, checking on Darius and then collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

"What time do you need to go to work, love?" Ginny asked Harry. "In about an hour or so." Harry replied. Ginny grinned mischievously and took Harry's hands in her own. "You know what that means, don't you?" "Mmm?" Harry replied, raising his eyebrows at her. "A little me and you time…" Ginny said as she pointed between herself and Harry. "Ooh, I like the sound of that.." Harry said as he leaned in and kissed his wife.

* * *

"Good morning Mr Malfoy" his house elf, Tinky bowed to him. "Your breakfast is served and on the table, sir."

"Very good, thank you Tinky," Draco replied as he made his way to the dining room. Yes, a bit of breakfast would be good before he made his way to the ministry.

Draco helped himself to a decent helping of scrambled eggs and toast, and opened the Daily Prophet to the front page, the title story catching his eye.

**WAR HEROINE GIVES BIRTH – WHO IS THE FATHER?**

_Early yesterday morning, war heroine Hermione Granger (24) gave birth to a baby boy, reportedly named Darius Orion, weighing in at 7 ½ pounds. There has been no mention of who the father of baby Darius is, and representatives for Miss Granger have declined to comment._

Draco's fork dropped from his hand and hit the plate with a clutter. He re-read the story 4 times, his breath caught in his throat.

He had a child with Hermione Granger. Of all possible candidates, his child was with Hermione Granger. The mud.. muggleborn. Surprisingly even with the realisation his child wasn't pureblood, it didn't seem to bother Draco. After the war no one really cared about blood lines, and Draco while he would have liked to continue a pure blood family, he liked the idea of Lucius rolling in his grave over his half-blood grandson even better.

Now Draco had to worry about how Granger was going to take the news that he was the father of her child. It was well known that even with Draco's allegiance to the light side in the war that those two had not seen eye to eye in the past.

Now all he had to do was go to the ministry and get her address details…. Then go break the news to her… and hopefully see his son.

* * *

After using his charm, and a few galleons here and there, he was able to obtain the relevant address information from the Ministry. Draco arrived at Hermione's apartment to see several reporters camped outside. "What's going on here? He asked one of them.

"We're trying to get a shot of Hermione Grangers baby, that first picture will be worth thousands of galleons!" The reporter replied. "But she hasn't been home; she must be in hiding somewhere. There's no sign of her here at all."

"Thanks." Draco nodded. He began to ponder where Granger might be. Obviously not with the Weasel, after what he'd read in the paper, he doubt Luna would be letting her stay with them. The Weaslette. Of course! They'd must with her, and she was married to Saint Potter. Draco doubted there would be anyone Granger would feel safer.

However it made Draco feel a lot _less_ safe. How was he going to tell Granger he was the baby's father with Potter around?

Draco sighed and apperated back to the ministry to obtain the Potters address. This one was going to be even more challenging.

* * *

Several hours later, Draco arrived at the Potters house. From the outside, it looked like an ordinary little house, however he knew that it must be heavily warded. He stood outside the door and contemplated leaving, but he hadn't come this far for nothing.

"Ahem." A small elf appeared by the door. "How may I be helping you, sirs?"

Draco looked quite taken aback. He hadn't expected Harry Potter to have house elves. He thought it safe to ask for Ginny first, rather then Harry or Hermione.

"I'm here to see Ginny Potter." He informed the house elf.

"Who may I says is calling upon her, sirs?" The elf responded, narrowing his eyes at Draco accusingly.

"Draco Malfoy." He responded.

The elf apperated away and returned a minute later. "Mrs Potter has asked that I please bring you to the parlor, Mr Malfoy."

The elf took him by the hand and apparated into the house.

"Draco Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ginny curtly greeted the blond wizard. She had been surprised when told Draco Malfoy was here to visit her, but met with him out of curiosity.

"Ginevra Weasley… sorry, Potter, haven't seen you in a long time… your looking very pregnant…." He changed the subject quickly at Ginny's glare. "I'm actually looking for Granger. I assumed she would be with you, what with all the reporters at her place."

"And why would you of all people be wanting to speak with Hermione?" Ginny questioned Draco accusingly, her eyes meeting his grey orbs. Confusion crossed her face as she looked into his eyes, realisation dawning on her… she had known the eyes had been familiar, but how could she have not placed them…

""Your Darius's father, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

_"And why would you of all people be wanting to speak with Hermione?" Ginny questioned Draco accusingly, her eyes meeting his grey orbs. Confusion crossed her face as she looked into his eyes, realisation dawning on her… she had known the eyes had been familiar, but how could she have not placed them…_

_""Your Darius's father, aren't you?"_

* * *

Ginny had to sit down, she felt like she had just been hit by a large brick Draco took the seat across from her and they sat in silence for about two minutes, but to both of them it seemed like an eternity.

"What makes you think I'm his father?" drawled Draco, eyeing Ginny closely.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine a single other reason why you would willingly be here, other then the fact you have found out that you've become a father.. that and.. he has your eyes, Malfoy."

Draco nodded. That made it even more real. His son looked like him.

"So, is Hermione here?" he looked at Ginny expectantly.

"She's here, she's sleeping though. As you can imagine the last 48 hours have been a bit rough on her." Ginny replied.

"I see. You said he had my eyes; does she have any ideas that I might be the father? Has she said anything?" Draco looked at Ginny and she could swear he had a spark of hope in his eyes.

Ginny sighed. "Malfoy, she doesn't know. She has mentioned that Darius's eyes are familiar, but she hasn't put two and two together. I think when she see's you... that she may realise.." Ginny paused slightly, her voice lowering, but Draco still could catch what she was saying. "I don't think she'll be too happy, what with your history and all..."

Draco tensed. Ginny could feel the tension suddenly fill the air. " Our history? I'm not a bad person" he spat out, "haven't I proved I changed? Yes, I've made mistakes in the past, ones I'm not proud of. But, I fought on your side, the "light side", I gave up everything, my family, everything I'd grown up knowing, everything I thought I believed. And yet, I still have to fight. I fought against my friends, _my father, _yet I still have to prove my worth, tell me, Ginevra, when will it end?" Draco stood up and started to walk away.

Ginny bit her lip. She hadn't meant to offend him like that; she just knew it would be a shock - to Hermione - hell, to everyone.

"Malfoy... Draco, wait." Ginny started, waddling after him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Look, come into the lounge. We'll wait for Hermione to wake up, but I can't tell you how she'll react, it'll be a shock for her."

Draco nodded. "I'll take my chances."

Draco followed Ginny into the house. He took a seat on one of the chairs in the lounge room and began to look around. The room was tastefully decorated, even by his standards. It had a homely feel to it, and pictures of friends and family filled the mantle and side tables.

"Can I get you a drink of anything?" Ginny asked.

"Sure... " Draco replied. "Surprise me."

While Ginny was out of the room getting the drinks, Draco stood up and walked to the mantle, observing all the pictures. There were a few pictures of a young couple, who Draco knew to be Harry's deceased parents; he had seen pictures of them in prior Hogwart's yearbooks. There were lots of photos of the Weasley family, Draco noted and he looked over them and pulled a face. There were wedding pictures, of Potter and the Weaslette. There were pictures of Hermione and Ron.

One picture in particular caught his eye. It can't have been but a few days after the war ended. It was a photo of all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Those who had survived the war, anyway. Draco laughed slightly to himself as he saw himself in the corner, glaring at the camera. As he studied the other people in the picture as they all moved and laughed together, he spotted Hermione. She was looking at him in the picture, smiling, reaching her hands out for him to join them. Draco's eyes widened. He never remembered that. He was just too busy glaring daggers at the camera.

Ginny's subtle "Ahem" behind him brought him out of his thoughts. She laughed when she saw the picture he was looking at. "I remember that photo," She said, "You look like a right git in it, Malfoy." she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He laughed with her, taking the drink from her hand and taking a sip. "Ugh, what IS this?" he said, pulling a face as he recovered from the shock.

Ginny giggled to herself. "It's a muggle drink, Draco. It's called Coffee. Harry loves it, insists we go to muggle London every month to purchase it. It really does grow on you after awhile."

Draco took another sip and his face soured. "Blegh, trust Potter to like this, its terrible, no offence."

"None taken. I think its an acquired taste." Ginny grinned at him.

The sound of a baby crying suddenly filled the room. "Uh oh, looks like someone's awake now." Ginny started, looking at Malfoy's panicked face. "Look Malfoy, wait here. I'll go see Hermione and we'll bring her out.. and you can talk..."

Draco nodded as Ginny left the room, his stomach lurching and full of knots. In one big glug he finished the cup of coffee that he'd been given and pulled a face. Boy that really didn't help.

Hermione had picked Darius up and was rocking him gently back and forth, trying to get him to stop crying.

Ginny entered the room and smiled weakly at Hermione. "Hey hun, how're you feeling? Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny, noticing she looked a bit worried. "Much better thanks... Gin, is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. You have a visitor though." Ginny started.

"A visitor?" Hermione interrupted, "Who?"

"I think you better see for yourself." Ginny bit her lip. "Here, I'll take Darius for a minute." Ginny said, lifting the crying baby out of Hermione's arms.

"Okay, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hermione replied looking worryingly at Ginny.

"Look, the situation is only as bad as you yourself will make it, 'Mione." Ginny said softly at Hermione as she watched her walk out of the room.

Hermione walked into the living room and looked at the back of the head of the person who was waiting for her. Platinum blonde hair. She only knew one person with hair like that.

"Malfoy?" She said, looking at him confused. "What are you doing h..." Hermione fell silent dead in her tracks as their eyes met, a big lump growing in her throat as she looked into his eyes, realisation dawning on her as it had done to Ginny.

Draco nodded. "Granger, I think we need to talk."

Tears began forming in Hermione's eyes. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Draco Malfoy of all people! "I... I can't.." the words stumbled out of her mouth. "I can't do this right now. I can't." She stuttered the words.

Hermione ran back into the room and the tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Hermione...?" Ginny said tentatively approaching.

"You knew Ginny, you knew, didn't you?" Hermione cried, looking at her best friend. Ginny nodded, "When I saw him, I knew, same as I knew you would when you saw him."

Hermione shook her head. "I need to feed Darius, he's hungry.."

Ginny glared at Hermione. "No, Hermione. I'll feed Darius; there is formula in the fridge. What you need to do is go and speak to the man waiting for you in the living room. Don't let old grudges stop Darius from having a father. Malfoy has changed, he's not an idiot. He would never hurt you, or Darius. Give him a chance 'Mione. You may be surprised. Remember what he did for you."

Hermione nodded. "I know. You always were the sensible one, Gin. I just... don't know where to start."

"Just go and say hello!" Ginny laughed slightly and with one arm waved Hermione out of the room.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back into the living room tentively. "Malfoy... i'm sorry... " She begun.

"It's okay, I hadn't expected you to do cartwheels of joy or anything." Malfoy laughed bitterly.

"How?" Hermione asked. Draco raised his eyebrows in question. Hermione continued. "How did you know Darius was yours? How did you even know about him?"

Draco smirked. "My portraits told me." Hermione just looked blankly at Malfoy. Draco took this as a sign to elaborate. "When a witch or wizard is born into the Malfoy family, it is automatically inked onto our family tree. It's a parchment going back over one thousand years - every Malfoy ever born during that period onwards. And my portraits noticed a new addition and congratulated me on the birth of my heir. So I went and took a look myself. In fresh ink, a name branching off mine. Darius Orion."

Hermione just squeaked a little "Oh."

Draco continued, "At that stage of course, I had yet to realise that you were the mother of Darius, until the following morning, when I was reading the Prophet."

Hermione nodded. "And were you... disappointed, when you realised that he was my child?" She said, closing her eyes, preparing herself for the answer.

Draco laughed quietly. "No, Hermione." Hermione looked up, shocked he'd said no, and shocked he'd called her by her actual name. Draco continued, "I was, albeit, a little shocked, As for his blood status… that was never a big concern, you know that doesn't matter to me anymore. Your one of the smartest witches, if not THE smartest witch of our generation, how could I be disappointed? With you as his mother, and me as his father, we just may have one of the most magical babies ever to walk the planet." Draco smiled at Hermione.

Hermione blushed, turning a slight tinge of pink. She had thought that Draco would have run a mile, but he seemed to actually genuinely care about the child he had never met. "Thank- you, Malfoy. So, would you like to meet your son?" she gave Draco a small smile.

"I'd love to." Draco replied, and Hermione noted he looked a tad nervous.

Hermione walked out into the kitchen and laughed as she watched Ginny pulling silly faces at Darius.

"So, how'd it go?" Ginny asked Hermione nervously.

"Actually it wasn't that bad. It was better than I had expected anyway. Now this little tyke is going to go meet his daddy, aren't you?" Hermione cooed at Darius.

Ginny smiled slightly and gently handed Darius to Hermione. "I'm glad 'Mione, I really am."

Hermione took a deep breath and started walking back to the living room with baby Darius. "Here goes nothing…"

Draco watched Hermione enter the room again with a tiny bundle in her hands. He stood up and met her, staring down at the precious cargo she was carrying. He wasn't prepared for the rush of feeling that would flood through him just by looking at his son.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco just nodded, speechless.

Hermione gently placed Darius into Draco's arms, adjusting his arms slightly and showing him how to hold a baby, supporting his head.

Draco stared at the tiny bundle in his hands. He was so small, so perfect. He had the tiniest bit of brown hair coating his little head, the cutest little button nose and as Draco stared into his eyes, they mirrored back his own.

Just holding Darius, the tiniest bit of Draco's heart that was still frozen, melted. His heart swelled with a feeling he had never felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Tap tap. Tap tap tap. Hermione looked up and noticed a beautiful snowy owl holding a letter tapping on the window outside. She got up and let it in, untying the letter and rewarding the owl with a treat.

She undid the wax seal on the envelope and began reading the parchment inside.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_First off, on behalf of everyone here at the Daily Prophet, we would like to send our heartfelt congratulations on the birth of your son. As you may have read in the prophet, we would love to do a photo shoot of you and Darius._

_We had hoped to wait a couple of weeks to request this of you; however the response from our readers about your son has been phenomenal. _

_And so we offer you this, for an hour of your time which would consist of a small interview and a photo shoot., we would be willing to pay 100,000 Galleons for the photo shoot and interview with yourself and Darius, or if you are willing to name the father of Darius, the payment we are willing to pay would be 250,000 Galleons._

_Please, consider our offer. We will eagerly await your reply._

_Barnabus Cuffe_

_Editor_

_The Daily Prophet_

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to put Darius in the spotlight so soon. The money wasn't an issue for her. She did receive a meagre maternity salary from St Mungo's and was able to survive on that. She would need to talk to Malfoy. As much as she didn't want it publicly acknowledged he was the father of her child yet, it had to be done at some point. It couldn't be kept a secret for long.

Now she just had to find a way to tell Harry and Ron.

Oh god. How was she going to tell Harry and Ron. Hermione buried her head in her hands and groaned loudly.

* * *

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, yes, he did look passable, not as handsome as his usual self, but it would suffice for its purpose. He had glamoured his hair shorter and changed the color to dark brown, and his eyes a shade of dark teal. His nose had become slightly shorter and fatter and his chin more square, a cleft in the centre.

Draco grabbed a bag full of gold galleons off of the cabinet and placed them in the inner pocket of his robes. He was going to go and buy some clothes for his son.

His son. He still couldn't believe it. His son with Hermione. He was actually happier about the last part more then anything else. If Hermione hadn't been muggleborn he would have asked her out 1000 times by now. He had stopped calling her mudblood after 6th year, and just silently watched her ever since, and then joining the "light" side.

She was one of the only ones who were actually nice to him from the order, she always said hello and asked him how he was – even though he normally just grunted back at her and walked away.

He always regretted not getting close to Hermione, he had assumed that she would be with Ron and they would both be better off for it, her being happy with Ron and Draco being able to move on and continue the pureblood lines that his family cherished so much.

He couldn't believe he'd fought on the light side, but still couldn't let some prejudices go. Well, not anymore. He had a half-blood son with one of the most beautiful – no – the most beautiful witch he'd ever laid eyes on. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

With that thought in his mind, with the blink of an eye he apparated to Madam Maulkin's in Diagon Alley. He was ready to spend some serious galleons.

* * *

Hermione had written two identical notes, one to Ron and one to Harry, asking them both to meet her at Harry's house at 4pm to talk. It was currently 3:55 and Hermione was starting to panic.

"Oh god, Ginny, they're going to freak out!" Hermione said, clasping her white knuckles together.

Ginny smiled and rubbed her friends hands. "It'll be fine 'Mione, just wait and see. They might be a little shocked at first, but they would never, never turn their back on you, we both know that."

Hermione nodded and hugged her friend. "Thanks Ginny. And thanks for being here for me through all of this, you've been such a good friend, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Hermione burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm still all hormonal", she said wiping her eyes.

Ginny laughed. "Oh don't I know about those hormones! And we're best friends! Of course I'm here for you, though thick and thin, always."

Just then Harry apperated into the room. "Hey." He smiled at Ginny and Hermione and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing Hermione's red rimmed eyes. "Where's Darius?"

"Everything is fine Harry, Darius is sleeping. We're just waiting on Ron to arrive so Hermione can share something with you both." Ginny smiled at Harry. Hermione nodded, a tense smile on her face.

Harry nodded, looking at Hermione in concern. "Well while we wait for Ron, who's fashionably late, as usual, I'll make us some coffee, shall I?"

Ginny nodded. "That would be lovely hun."

While Harry went off to make the coffee, Ginny advised Hermione to take a few deep breaths and relax.

Suddenly there was a large clutter and a crash from the kitchen followed by a "Bloody Hell Harry!" and laughter. Hermione helped Ginny up out of her seat and they walked (and waddled) into the kitchen. There in a heap on the floor were Ron and Harry and a few steps in front of them was their coffee, now all over the floor.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny bellowed, her hands on her hips. "What happened here?"

"Your oaf of a brother decided to apparate to right where I was walking with the coffee" Harry giggled, setting Ron off again.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. "Boys. Right you two clean this up, Ginny and I will be waiting in the lounge for you." Hermione said leading Ginny away before she let the boys really have an earful.

5 minutes later they emerged from the kitchen. "I swear the woman is bloody mental. She's driving me crazy." Ron was saying.

"And what woman are you talking about Ronald?" Ginny snapped at him.

Ron gave her a small grin. "Not you sis, it's Luna. I've heard when woman are planning a wedding they turn into bride-zilla, and that's sure not wrong with Luna. I just about had to leave a spleen on deposit just to be here now."

"Oh Ginny wasn't like that at all, she was very organised and calm." Harry said smiling slightly at Ginny, trying to get back in her good books. When Ginny turned away, Harry turned to Ron and quickly nodded and mouthed "She was bad!"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ok, so anyway… the reason I've asked to meet with you is because… because…" Ginny reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand in support. Hermione nodded and continued. "I've found out who Darius's father is."

"You have?" Harry and Ron both answered at once.

"That's great Hermione." Harry smiled. Ron laughed, "Yeah that's awesome, well, its great news so long as the father isn't Draco Malfoy." Harry and Ron laughed together.

Ginny coughed. Hermione just stared at them in a wide-eyed panic.

Harry stopped laughing and stared at Hermione in disbelief. Ron kept laughing, "C'mon I was joking, seriously, as if... So who's the father?"

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Oh my god! Are you telling me that Malfoy is the father?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione nodded slightly. "I… just found out this morning."

Ron looked like he was about to explode. Ginny snapped at him. "Ronald, you know this isn't Hermione's choice. What's done is done. Draco Malfoy is Darius's father and there is nothing that can be done to change that."

Ron sighed. "Okay I know. But still… Malfoy?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ginny went to stand up, to get it but Ron insisted she sit. "I'll get it." He said.

As he went to get the door, Harry, who had remained amazingly quiet during all of this asked Hermione quietly, "Are you sure, 100 percent sure that he is Malfoy's?".

"Of course… I know. He is, there is no doubt." Hermione nodded.

Harry nodded. "I need to speak to Malfoy."

Ron scowled as he entered the room again, followed by Malfoy. "Well here's your chance, guess who just turned up. Damn lucky I didn't hex him, but my wand was in here." He spat out.

Draco sneered at Ron. "So polite and pleasant aren't we." He nodded at Harry in greeting "Potter."

Harry nodded. Draco handed a large package to Hermione. "Just some clothing, that I purchased for Darius." Hermione smiled slightly "Thank you, you know you didn't have to."

Draco smiled. "Yes I did. And even if I didn't, I wanted to." Ginny just about ripped the package out of Hermione's hands, trying to open it and have a look.

Ron groaned. "I'm out of here. I'm sorry, I have to get home before Luna sends out a search patrol." He hugged Ginny. "God your huge." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well yes, I am about to have a baby." Ron laughed. He also hugged Hermione, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry we're good. Just be careful, please." Hermione nodded.

He slapped Harry on the back and glared at Malfoy. "If you ever, ever do anything to harm Darius, or Hermione, Harry and I will kill you with our bare hands… or some other painful method…" Just before he apparated away with a crack.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well, that went better then I thought it would." Hermione and Ginny both nodded in agreement.

Harry, meanwhile still seemed distracted. "Malfoy, I need to speak with you. In private." Draco shrugged. "Okay, as long as you're not going to try and hex me as well, because I'm sure your wife wouldn't want you damaged while she's having your baby."

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to hex you, but it is important, lets go into the kitchen." Draco nodded, following Harry, leaving Hermione and Ginny gushing over the baby clothes.

"Do you think they'll be okay out there together?" Hermione asked Ginny. "They'll be fine," Ginny replied "Harry has a bit more temper control then my brother." They laughed.

* * *

"Are you going to marry Hermione?"

"What? I can't believe you just asked me that… we just found out today, its just starting to sink in. I hardly think that's going to happen at the moment, hell, we're not even dating!" Draco answered, after being ambushed by Harry's question.

Harry growled and shoved Draco up against the bench. "I repeat, are you going to marry Hermione?"

"Calm down Potter!" Draco growled back. "I think we should start courting first, if she's interested, do you really think she'd marry me right now, she barely likes me!"

Harry sighed, releasing Draco. "You have no idea, do you?"

Draco rubbed his shoulders where he'd been shoved. "No idea about what? The fact that your going crazy?"

Harry rubbed his temples and paused for a minute, trying to calm down.

"If you don't marry Hermione within the next 12 days, Darius will die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

_Harry sighed, releasing Draco. "You have no idea, do you?"_

_Draco rubbed his shoulders where he'd been shoved. "No idea about what? The fact that your going crazy?"_

_Harry rubbed his temples and paused for a minute, trying to calm down._

"_If you don't marry Hermione within the next 12 days, Darius will die."_

_

* * *

_

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco paced the kitchen. "Why would Darius die if I don't marry Hermione?"

Harry gestured into the dining room. "Take a seat. You'll need one."

"Continue, please." Draco sighed and sat down into the chair.

"Okay..." Harry paused, wondering how to go about say what he had to. "Did you know that you had 2 sisters?"

"Seriously Potter, I would know if I had siblings. No, I'm an only child." Draco replied.

Harry nodded. "You had 2 sisters that we know of. One was born 5 years before you, and one was born about 6 years ago. Lucius's children – they were to other woman, not your mother."

Draco paused, digesting the information. "Okay, so I have two sisters… and… how do you know this, Potter?"

Harry sighed loudly. "No Draco, you don't HAVE sisters, you HAD sisters. They died. I got this information from within the Ministry; it's my job to prevent it happening again."

"Oh." Draco replied. "They died? How?"

"Well, the first one, we don't know all the details that surrounded that one as it was the first case. The woman came forward and claimed that she had been seeing Lucius in secret and the child was his – this was right after he had married your mother. Paternity was proven; your father was the baby's father. He claimed that the woman was lying about the affair, that it was a one night stand. It was brushed over. He paid the woman a large sum of galleons as 'child support' and she signed a form stating she wouldn't ask for anymore help from him." Harry cleared his throat, as Draco looked confused, nodding for Harry to continue. "Well, a week later the baby was dead. There was no reason for death, no one could work out how, or why she died."

"Ok, so that happens sometimes, doesn't it? That doesn't mean that my father had anything to do with the baby dying?" Draco said hopefully.

Harry glanced at Draco and shook his head. "Just listen. The second baby – 6 years ago. The woman also claimed the child was fathered by Lucius, and again a paternity spell confirmed that."

Draco interrupted him. "Wait, how could I not have known about that?"

"You have to remember 6 years ago Voldemort was at his strongest. The Ministry of Magic was full of discrepancy and people were easily influenced. Your father had a lot of money and authority – and money and authority can buy silence."

Draco nodded for Harry to continue.

"Again the same thing happened; I don't know how your father thought he could get away with it twice. But again, 14 days after the birth of the baby, it died, In the same circumstances with no clear reason for death. At the time Alastor Moody was head Auror, and he wouldn't let this one slide over. Your father was brought in for questioning and was given veritaserum."

Draco smirked. "I would have loved to see that, I bet he hated that."

Harry gave a little chuckle. "I've seen the pensieve, which is a memory to treasure, if only under better circumstances, you see, we learnt your family has a curse on it, Malfoy. It goes back generations upon generations. If the parents of a Malfoy child are not wed before, or within 14 days of the child's birth, the child will die."

Draco swore loudly and buried his face in his hands. Harry waited while Draco vented and digested the information. "Are you sure about this Potter, are you absolutely positive?"

"Come by my office tomorrow, and I'll show you the documents and Moody's pensieve of your father's testimony under veritaserum." Harry replied. "You do have a right to see them."

"Yeah, thanks. I think will, how's 9am tomorrow?" Draco replied.

Harry nodded. "I'll see you then."

Draco let out a deep breath and stood up.

"Do you think you would have told me, if it hadn't been for this situation?" Draco questioned Harry.

"I had actually presumed that you knew, but, I phoned your office this morning to arrange an appointment to see you next week. I only got information of your families situation about two weeks ago, and just yesterday I finished viewing and going over the information. So yes, I would have told you. I know you're not your father." Harry replied.

"Look Potter… thanks." Draco started, "I think I need to go to the Manor, and see if I can find anything on this curse and see if anything can be done to stop it ever happening again. Can you tell Hermione that I'll be back tomorrow morning sometime to see her?"

"I'll tell her." Harry said. "Oh, and by the way you _will_ marry her, won't you?"

"I'll marry her, if she doesn't kill me first." Draco smiled wryly at Harry, before apperating away with a pop.

* * *

Draco arrived at Harry's office at the Ministry of Magic early the next morning, looking grim. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked like he had been up all night. He carried with him what seemed to be an ancient book; it was bound with fine leather. You could tell that it had been sitting on a shelf for awhile; it was coated in a thick layer of dust.

Draco dropped the book abruptly on Harry's desk and stated "We're screwed, Potter. Absolutely screwed."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco in question, "What have you found?"

Draco opened the book and pointed to a passage. "This was all I could find about it, and the news isn't good."

Harry started reading the passage aloud.

"_If a child is born into the Malfoy family without the joining of the parents in a marriage ceremony, they have 14 days to wed and must do so through the Adligo Ceremony. If they do not, they child will die."_

"That's all there is? That's nothing more then we already knew..." Harry questioned.

Draco nodded. "I searched through every possible book. There's nothing else regarding the curse. I would assume the information was passed down verbally throughout the years, as most Malfoy secrets are, but daddy dearest never was the type to talk. But anyway, the fact that it is the Adligo Ceremony is a problem."

"I can't say I've ever heard of it." Harry replied.

"That doesn't surprise me, Potter. It's an ancient ceremony, used mainly by old wizarding familes. Adligo is latin, it means to bind, to join as one. Basically it goes back to the beginning of wizarding times; the ceremony isn't used very often, if at all nowadays because of the severity of it. It joins two people together by their souls, binding them together forever, even in death."

Harry let out a deep breath. "Damn. I was going to suggest a muggle ceremony with annulment or divorce, but that sure ruins that idea. Are you sure that would be something you would be willing to go through?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's my son. I can't sit back and let him die. I'll do anything, anything at all that is in my power to stop that. I can only hope that I can convince Granger on this one."

"It doesn't sound like she has much choice, but I think, no – I know – she will do anything to prevent anything bad happening to Darius." Harry replied.

"I hope your right, Potter. Look…" Draco paused, running his hand through his hair, "..I just want to thank you for telling me all this."

Harry nodded. "Hermione is my best friend, and Darius is my god son. We may have had past differences, but Hermione and Darius, those two reasons, are enough for me to put those differences aside and be civil."

Draco smiled a genuine smile and extended his hand out to Harry. Harry shook Draco's hand and said "Well, I think we'd better go talk to Hermione, don't you?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, but I have something I need to get first, I'll meet you there in an hour."

* * *

As soon as Draco entered Gringott's bank, four Goblins made a beeline straight for him. Draco thought they were shifty little things, and he didn't trust them as far as he could through them. One of the goblins was slightly faster then the other 3, and reached Draco the quickest, to the dismay of the other goblins, although the winning goblin was a little short of breath.

"Mr Malfoy! It's so nice to see you today." The goblin huffed loudly, baring his teeth in what Draco could only assume was meant to be a smile. "How can we help today?" the goblin continued.

"Yes, I'd like to enter one of my vaults please, number 1048." Draco replied.

"Oh certainly, certainly. Do come with me please." The goblin said, as he led Draco to the vault.

Once they had reached the vault, the goblin stood in front of the vault and got a tiny instrument, similar to a flute out of his pocket. After playing a little tune on it, the front padlock to the vault opened. The goblin drew out a tiny gold key from his pocket and opened the secondary padlock, opening the vault for Draco.

"I'll be out here waiting, Sir Malfoy, for when you are done." The goblin advised Draco.

"Thank you." Draco answered as he entered the vault.

The vault was full of numerous precious jewels and jewellery of all difference sizes and shapes. However Draco knew exactly what he was after.

It took him close to 30 minutes, but he found it. On opening the velvet box that held the jewellery he let out a sigh of relief. There sat a gorgeous ring, gold, set with a brilliant and flawless pink diamond. The diamond wasn't huge and gaudy, but just the perfect size, enough to make anyone jealous of the lucky lady wearing this ring, but not big enough to be showy or tacky.

Draco closed the jewellery box and placed it carefully his pocket. It really was important to him that Hermione like it. Now he just had to get enough nerve to explain the whole situation to her, and hope like hell he was able to get this ring on her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

"Hermione."

The voice whispered to her. Hands gently wrapped around her from behind and she felt soft feathery kisses on her neck.

Hermione felt herself floating, like she was made of air. She felt comforted, safe, like she'd been here before. Her companion danced with her, gliding in the air as effortlessly as a soaring bird. She was transfixed, in an altered state, floating higher then she had ever though possible.

If she could only touch him, just reach out and touch him. She tried to look at his face, but however hard she looked, she could never see it. Shadows clouded his face, hiding him from her.

He spoke to her gently, carressing her with his words. "Come sei bella..." he whispered gently in her ear "...how beautiful you are."

Hermione sighed and fell into his arms.

She could have stayed like this forever, but real life had other plans. Hermione felt herself falling, she tried to grab onto something, anything, but everything she tried to grab slipped right through her fingers.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a jolt, and wiped off the beads of sweat that had formed along her hairline. She frowned and looked at the clock. 3:08am. Trust Darius to wake up now, just as she was really starting to enjoy her dream.

She stumbled out of bed and lifted Darius out of his crib. As soon as he was picked up, Darius stopped crying and looked intently at his mother.

Hermione laughed. "Oh now you want to stop crying, little guy?" She said as she rocked him gently in her arms, looking down into his little tear stained face.

After she had changed him, Hermione settled down to feed Darius. She smiled down at him. He looked so adorable; she had dressed him in one of the outfits that Draco had brought for him. It was a tiny wizards robe, a rich navy blue, delicately hand sewn with tiny miniature stars.

Darius yawned and stretched out, a tiny hiccup escaping from him. Hermione gently sung to him, a tune that she remembered her parents singing to her when she was little.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and bays, dapple grays,  
Coach and six white horses.  
Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep, little baby."

Darius looked at his mother and his eyelids started drooping, she could tell he was fighting to stay awake, but it seemed like the sandman had come for him. Hermione gently kissed him on the forehead and laid him down in his crib to sleep.

Hermione lay back down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep. Instead, unfortunately for her, she just lay there watching the clock change, since she was now wide awake.

3:59, 4:00, 4:01, 4:02... Hermione sighed, and her thoughts wandered to her dream man. She knew he wasn't real, but he was just so... gentle, loving... if only she could have seen him...

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a large crash, clatter and some foul language being spoken from outside. She grabbed her wand and leaped out of bed, cautiously creeping out of her room, only to collide with Harry in the hallway.

"Ow." Hermione winced as she rubbed her forehead, which had conveniently collided with Harry's elbow.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered loudly as he realised it was her. Harry looked at her apologetically... "Sorry 'bout that... are you OK?" Hermione was about to answer Harry when another large thump came from outside in the yard.

"Wait here 'Mione... i'm going to go check it out." Harry whispered. Hermione tried to protest, but Harry gave her a stern look that conveyed that if she followed, she would be in big trouble.

Harry cautiously crept outside, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He needn't have bothered, because what he found was little to no threat to anyone... not in the condition he was in anyway!

There, half lying, half sprawled over the fallen garbage can, was Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed as he noticed a near empty bottle of firewhisky about half a metre away.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco. "Malfoy, what exactly are you doing here, and in this state?"

Draco tried to lift his head, without much success, and declared to Harry, "I'm here to ask Hermione to maaaaaaaarry me!" With that said, Draco proceeded to fall completely off the garbage can, and landed on the ground with an "Oomph!"

"Oh no, oh no you don't – not in that state you're not!" Harry growled at Draco. "Get up." Harry sighed as he helped a stumbling Draco off the ground.

"Look, Malfoy, you can come inside, but if you see Hermione, please don't say anything about Darius or marrying you..." Harry said while he half dragged Draco into the house.

Harry dragged Draco into the living room and dumped him on the couch. "Harry?" Hermione tentatively knocked on the living room door and peeked her head around the corner.

On seeing a very inebriated Draco draped on the couch, Hermione walked into the room, looking at Harry in confusion. Harry, not knowing what to say, just shrugged at Hermione and mouthed "I don't know why he's here?"

"Draco?" Hermione said, kneeling over Draco and shaking his shoulders slightly. Draco, opening one eye somewhat and seeing it was Hermione, gave a droopy grin and stumbled off the couch.

"Draco," Hermione repeated, "What are you doing here? Its 4am!"

Draco stumbled to his knees and began searching his pockets... "I has come to see you, to ask you a verrrrrrrrrrrry important question." He slurred to her.

Harry's eyes opened wide and he panicked a little, he pulled his wand carefully from his pocket without Hermione seeing him, and discreetly mumbled a sleeping spell in Draco's direction.

Draco, still giving Hermione a stupid grin, suddenly fell completely to the ground in a peaceful sleep.

Harry chuckled to himself. "Well that was... interesting..." He shrugged at Hermione.

"Interesting?" Hermione fumed. "I still want to know what the hell he's doing here at this time, and why he would come around in this kind of state!"

"I'm sure we'll find out in a few hours." Harry led Hermione out of the room.

Hermione turned back and looked at Draco. "Do you think he'll be OK if we leave him there?"

Harry laughed. "I don't think he's going anywhere... he'll be fine. Try and get some rest 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and headed back to bed, hoping against hope that Darius would stay asleep a few more hours... boy could she use the sleep!

* * *

Light shone through the window and landed directly on Draco's face. Hermione watched him, thinking how serene and adorable he looked when he slept. Her cheeks blushed a shade of crimson at the thought – but if only he was like that when he was awake!

Draco began to stir slightly, groaning as his head started to thump; it was like a little imp was inside his head, whacking and thumping around with a sledge hammer.

"Here, drink this." A curt female voice told him, placing a vial of blue... no, more like an aqua tinged solution in his palm.

Not in any position to ask questions, Draco unplugged the vial and downed the disgusting tasting solution in one. "Ugh!" he said, pulling a face.

He fully opened his eyes and saw Hermione, sitting watching him. He noticed that his headache had completely disappeared and it felt like he had slept for the entire night. "Thanks..." he said, smiling sheepishly at her, then looking around... "Uhm... what am I doing here?" he asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh you don't remember? You came around here completely intoxicated at 4am this morning, telling me you had a very important question to ask me."

Draco groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I didn't – did I?"

"Yes, you did. Well, you didn't actually get to ask me anything, because at that point in time you decided it would be best to take a little nap." Hermione replied curtly. "And I don't want you here when you've been drinking, I don't want Darius around that."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know what to do, I'm an idiot" Draco replied.

"Yes, you are." Hermione laughed. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she spotted a copy of the Daily Prophet. "I meant to ask you about this," She continued, passing Draco the letter from the prophet, requesting the interview and photo shoot. "I thought it would be a good idea, you know... if you want to publically acknowledge your Darius's father... not that you have to... if you don't want to... its just... " Hermione rambled a little when she was nervous.

Draco read through the letter. "Don't be silly... of course I want it acknowledged, he's a Malfoy after all... sounds like a good idea..." Draco mumbled to himself. "It's also a good place to announce an engagement."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione questioned him, not sure she heard right.

Oh god. Draco panicked. He hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud, what was he going to say now... oh heck might as well get it over with.

Draco cleared his throat. "An engagement. I mean that it'd be a good place to announce our engagement." He smirked at Hermione.

"Engagement?" Hermione shrieked. "Malfoy, I don't know what the hell you were drinking last night, but we are NOT getting engaged... or married... or... we're not getting anything!" She spluttered at him.

"I think you'd be mistaken, Her-mi-o-nee... you see... Darius is 4 days old now... that leaves us 10 days to get married, otherwise he'll die, and neither of us wants that." Draco replied. "Neither of us."

"I don't know what you're on Malfoy, but I have no idea what you're talking about, I think you're delusional, and I also think you should leave." Hermione answered, walking towards the door and opening the door, holding it open for Draco to leave.

Harry and Ginny stood on the other side of the door, they had heard yelling and Harry had taken this as his cue that Draco might be needing some back up.

"Hey Hermione," Harry nodded to her. "I think we all need to talk." Harry helped Ginny into the room and took a seat next to Draco.

Ginny, having already been briefed about the situation about 5 minutes before by Harry, sat as white as a ghost, looking at her best friend pacing back and forth.

"He..." Hermione started, pointing accusingly at Draco, "thinks we're getting engaged."

Draco tried to say something, but was cut off by Harry. "Hermione, sit down please."

Hermione eyed Harry evilly, but did as she was told.

Draco cleared his throat. "Perhaps I didn't go about telling you the best way... you see I was recently informed by a... friend... that the Malfoy family has a curse on it. Hermione, if we don't marry in the next 10 days, Darius will die. The curse will not let Darius live for more then 14 days if we are out of wedlock."

Hermione stared at Draco wide-eyed. "Are you sure? How do you know you can believe this informant?"

"It was me." Harry interrupted. "Malfoy had no idea about the curse. I knew about it because of Lucius's mistakes, but Malfoy has done his research, and I'm afraid it's all true. There is nothing we can do can stop it. Your only choice is to marry."

Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "Oh god. Harry why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was my place, 'Mione." Harry looked at her sympathetically.

They heard a little squeak from across the room, and looked up to see Ginny standing in a small puddle of water. "I'm sorry... I know this is bad timing... but I think I've gone into labour..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

_They heard a little squeak from across the room, and looked up to see Ginny standing in a small puddle of water. "I'm sorry... I know this is bad timing... but I think i've gone into labour..."_

_

* * *

_

Harry looked at Ginny with an ashen face, "We're having a baby... ok... I'll go pack a bag, yes... I'll go pack the bag. You sit down." Harry said as he rushed out of the room.

Hermione rushed over to Ginny and made sure she was okay. Ginny held Hermione's hand. "I'm so sorry 'Mione." Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry," Hermione smiled at Ginny. "You're having a baby! Don't worry about me, everything is going to work out fine." She glanced at Draco, who was sitting there looking as pale as Harry had a minute ago.

"Draco, would you owl Ron please, and tell him to meet us at the hospital? And while we're at the hospital... would you mind watching Darius?" Hermione asked... "I'd really appreciate it... I can't take him with me with the hoards of reporters hanging around..."

Draco nodded, scrawling a note to Ron on a piece of parchment he found on the coffee table. "Of course I will... we'll be fine, don't worry." Draco ran out of the room and paused, then decided to go back in. He placed a hand awkwardly on Ginny's shoulder. "Good luck Weaslette." He smirked at her and ran off to owl the note.

"He's still a brat." Ginny scowled. Hermione laughed and looked at the door thoughtfully. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

Draco re-read the note he had written before he tied it to the owl.

_Weasel,_

_Weaslette is in labour. Get to the hospital._

_DM._

Draco laughed to himself. Yep, that would do. He tied the note to the owl and told it to take the note straight to Ron.

The owl hooted in response and flew out the window.

Draco came back into the living room just in time to see Harry and Ginny effulge in a bright green light as they took the floo to the hospital.

Hermione gave Draco a small smile. Now was the perfect time to see if he could step up and take on the responsibility of being a father. "Thanks again for watching Darius. He has formula in the fridge, and his diapers are on the shelf next to his crib."

Draco nodded, repeating back what Hermione had told him. "Ok, formula in fridge, diapers by crib. Got it." He said flashing Hermione a smile.

"Oh and Draco? We'll talk when I get back... Ok?" Hermione replied tentatively. Not waiting for a reply, she said loudly "St Mungo's Hospital" and threw the floo powder down, disappearing in a bright green light.

"Okay. " Draco repeated to himself one last time, so he didn't screw this up. "Formula in fridge, diapers by crib."

Hang on... diapers?

Draco suddenly felt a cold sweat come over him.

* * *

Ron apperated into St Mungos hospital in a fluster. On spotting Hermione he rushed over to her. "Oh good, you're here 'Mione, how's everything? I haven't missed anything have I?" Ron said in a rush.

Hermione laughed. "No you haven't missed anything, she was wheeled into the delivery suite about 2 hours ago, but I haven't heard anything yet. "

"Oh good." Ron said, taking a seat on the waiting bench outside Ginny's room. "Hey where's Darius?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Oh, um, he's with Draco."

"Oh okay." Ron answered, then seemingly took in what Hermione had just told him. "Are you NUTS?" the red head exploded, causing several other people in the corridor to stare at him.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him. "Be quiet! Draco is his father, and has a right to spend time with him. Plus I couldn't really bring him here, could I?" She motioned out the door where they could see reporters snapping their cameras, eagerly trying to get pictures of the group. The hospital had been very co-operative and barred all reporters from entering the maternity area whilst they were there.

Ron pulled a face. "Fine, but I don't like it 'Mione. And since when did you start calling him _Draco?_"

They were interrupted by a long painful squeal and a loudly shouted "I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!" as Harry bolted out of the room, red faced and looking scared.

Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself, she knew all too well first hand what Ginny was going through, and the panicked look on Harry's face just about made it all worthwhile.

"I think she really _does_ hate me." Harry exclaimed as he shrunk down the wall onto the floor.

Hermione laughed. "Harry she doesn't hate you... I'll go in there with her for a minute and let you catch your breath, she will have calmed down in a few minutes."

Harry nodded and Hermione cautiously peeked into the delivery suite, seeing Ginny taking deep breaths, between contractions. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione, a look of relief flooding her face.

"I don't know how you did this Hermione, I can't do it." Ginny sobbed at her. Hermione walked over to Ginny and gently sponged the perspiration off of her forehead.

"Oh, Ginny. You can do this, I know you can. You're the strongest person that I know." Hermione held Ginny's hand and smiled at her.

Harry walked back into the room and sheepishly smiled at Ginny. He went to her other side, and took her other hand.

Ginny sobbed at him and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry."

"I love you Ginevra Potter." Harry rubbed her hand gently.

Ginny cried out in pain. "Oh no."

The mediwitch smiled reassuringly at her. "Its okay dear, I think this will be the last one. On the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can..."

* * *

Draco was panicking. After sitting there for three hours watching Darius sleep, Darius was now awake and bawling his little eyes out.

Draco gently picked Darius up out of his crib, and gently rocked him back and forth. Ok, that didn't work. He was still crying.

He went and fetched a bottle of formula out of the fridge, and heated it gently in some hot water. He hoped he was doing this right; he just tried to follow what he saw Hermione do the other day.

Once he thought it should be sufficiently heated for Darius, Draco splashed a few drops on his wrist.

Draco smiled to himself, yes, not bad for a first effort. It seemed to be a good temperature, so he tried feeding the bottle to Darius. Darius just started crying louder. Ok. He doesn't want the bottle.

Draco gulped and looked at the diaper. "Please, no." He took a deep breath and peered down the back of the diaper. What he saw, was definitely not a pleasant sight.

Draco cringed to himself. Diapers by the crib... diapers by the crib.

* * *

The sound of a baby crying filled the air. The newest Potter had finally arrived. The mediwitch placed the baby in Ginny's arms, and they looked down at their new arrival.

"Congratulations," The mediwitch beamed at them, "You have a healthy little girl."

Harry beamed at Ginny. "She's beautiful." Ginny ran her finger down the baby's cheek and smiled. "Yeah she is."

Hermione hugged Harry. "Oh I'm so happy for you two. She is so gorgeous. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of this".

"Of course, you're family." Harry smiled at her. "Speaking of which, sounds like there's a lot of family out there just waiting to hear the news," he winked at Ginny. "I'll be back soon, love." He said, kissing Ginny's forehead.

Harry entered the waiting area to see a swarm of ginger haired people. He chuckled to himself. News sure spreads fast in a big family.

Luna nudged Ron to indicate that Harry was standing behind him.

Ron turned around and looked at Harry anxiously.

Harry grinned and yelled out, "ITS A GIRL!"

Ron shook Harrys hand. "Congratulations mate, congratulations!" He then turned and bellowed out to the rest of his family "DID YA HEAR THAT! IT'S A GIRL!".

Everyone cheered.

"Oh Arthur, a granddaughter!" Molly Weasley started crying with joy and hugged her husband.

Back in the delivery room, all Ginny and Hermione could hear was cheering and laughter.

Hermione laughed. "Listen to all the commotion out there, I think they might be having a party!"

Ginny smiled, "That's the Weasley's for you... we're a rowdy bunch!"

After greeting all of the Weasley clan, Hermione headed home to check on Darius and Draco. When she arrived home, she found an exhausted Draco sprawled across her bed, sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, Hermione tiptoed over to Darius's crib to check on him.

On sensing his mother, Darius's eyes opened sleepily and Hermione lifted him up out of his crib. "Hey sunshine," She smiled at him. "Has daddy taken good care of you?"

Darius just gurgled at Hermione in response. She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Surprisingly, everything looked perfect. Darius seemed happy, he was fed and had a clean diaper, and the house was clean. Hermione was suitably impressed.

She checked her watch. 5:43pm. Her watch was one of the few muggle contraptions Hermione would never be without. She had even purchased one each for Ron and Ginny, who both loved it as well.

Hermione decided she would make some dinner, she had always been a good cook, she had been taught by her mother since about the time she started to walk! She had tried to give Harry lessons, because he wanted to impress Ginny, but they had to give up after the kitchen caught fire for the third time. Some people just weren't meant to cook.

Hermione put Darius back in his crib and tucked him in, then ventured into the kitchen to see what she could find to make for dinner.

Scavenging through the fridge and pantry, she managed to find some vegetables and chicken, so decided to make a stir fry. Humming to herself, Hermione chopped the vegetables and chicken, adding them to the wok with some herbs and sauces.

Her mind trailed off thinking of that morning, she still really had no clue what was going on. Marrying Malfoy? If this curse was real, then she would have to do it, there really was no option when it came to Darius, she would do anything for him... and Draco wasn't really that bad, sure, he was a pompus git, but deep down she knew he was a good guy. It was his allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix that gave them the upper hand in the War. He had also saved her life in the final battle, at great personal cost to himself. And, of course, Hermione had to admit, he _was_ good looking. She could do certainly do worse!

She turned around to look for some salt in the pantry, and found a dishevelled Draco watching her.

Hermione jumped. "Malfoy! You gave me a fright! - Oh well, least you're awake, I wasn't looking forward to waking you up." She smiled at him. "I was just making dinner."

He smirked at her. "Smells great. You know I've never seen anyone cook before. It's... interesting."

Hermione just stared at him. "You've never seen... cooking?" Draco shook his head. "Weird. Oh, and thanks for taking such good care of Darius... I really appreciate it." She smiled at him.

Draco gave her a big grin. She thought he did a good job. Well, he had to admit, he thought he did well too, for someone who had never been around a baby before. "Anytime, after all, he is my child too. How's the Weazlette and Pothead doing?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "GINNY and HARRY are doing great – they had a little girl." She replied while serving their dinner up.

She handed Draco's dinner to him and he picked a piece of broccoli off the top and held it up. "Ummm... what is this... tree thing?"

All Hermione could do was laugh. "Its broccoli – try it – its really good, trust me."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I've never eaten trees before... but I'll take your word for it and try this brock owl eye..." he replied, cautiously putting the broccoli in his mouth and chewing it. His face lit up and he gave her a big, green smile. "Hey – tish is werry good!" he said, popping more broccoli into his already full mouth.

Hermione groaned. Just what was she getting herself into?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

After eating dinner, Hermione and Draco decided now was as good a time as any to talk about their certain... predicament.

"Are you sure there is no way around the curse?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco shook his head. "Its old magic, Hermione. I've been searching for a way around it, but there isn't anything. I can't even find any information on the curse, no loopholes, nothing. Knowing my family, I don't think there would be a way around it, but if there ever was anything, it's lost in time now... "

Hermione sighed. "Well, what about if we had a muggle ceremony? Unlike a wizard's ceremony, you can divorce – or we could have it annulled."

Draco rubbed his temples. He had to tell her. "Hermione, we have to get married by the Adligo ceremony."

A look of confusion crossed Hermione's face. The Adligo ceremony. She had read about this, she knew she had. Draco watched her face carefully as realisation dawned, and the look on her face turned from confusion to horror.

"You can't be serious? The binding ceremony? I've read about that... it binds your actual souls together, for eternity. Draco, seriously, we can't do that... we can barely tolerate each other, let alone spend an eternity together..." Hermione exclaimed, pacing the room.

Draco snapped at her. "And what else would you propose we do, Granger? Let our son die?"

Hermione slumped down onto a chair. "Of course not. But Draco – this is serious. You know it means we can never be with anyone else. Ever. I would do anything for Darius – but are _you_ prepared to do that?"

Draco nodded. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I know this is all new to me, but Darius – he means the world to me. And you, you're not that bad, in fact... from what I remember, you were pretty good really." He said, giving his trademark smirk to Hermione.

"Ugh!" Hermione squealed, flinging a cushion through the air at Draco. Draco chuckled as he caught it.

Draco rummaged through his pockets and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small, velvet lined Jewellery box. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.

Draco took a deep breath, and knelt down on one knee in front of Hermione.

Holding out the box to her, he said, "Hermione, I know this is not of our choosing, and the past few days have been a surprise to both of us, but I honestly couldn't think of a better mother for my son. You are intelligent, beautiful and caring, and challenge me unlike anyone else, and I would be proud to have you as my wife. Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. She wasn't expecting Draco to say anything like that. And that ring! It was perfect... a pink diamond, how did he know? Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and she nodded. "Of course I will!" She flung her arms around Draco and engulfed him in a hug.

Draco beamed at her. He slipped the ring on her finger, and was surprised at the perfect fit.

Hermione caught his eye and blushed.

They were both thinking the same thing. Perhaps this really wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Hermione was having trouble sleeping. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. She couldn't believe it – she was getting married. To Draco Malfoy of all people! Had someone told her 5 years ago that she would be getting married to her childhood nemesis, she would have laughed in their face.

But she was.

And surprisingly to her, she wasn't upset about it. Of course she wasn't terribly happy, being forced into something like this wasn't exactly her idea of a fairytale, or finding true love. And of course she was worried about spending eternity with Draco. Tonight when they had dinner and talked must have been the longest she had ever spent with him. And it was actually nice.

And he loved Darius. She could just see it in his eyes when he held him. When Draco first showed up to tell her Darius was his, she was scared. Scared he would reject him. But he hadn't, he had proved without a doubt that he had changed from his teenage days.

With that thought on her mind, Hermione sighed contently and closed her eyes, settling down into a deep sleep.

_"Hermione."_

Hermione opened her eyes. She had been here before, countless times. Again, the feeling of being safe and comforted took over. She was dreaming – her shadowed man holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand as he helped her up. "I've missed you." He said to her softly.

She smiled. "It's been an odd couple of days... and I've had little sleep."

"I always think of you..." He said, holding her close. "You should sleep more, bella."

Hermione looked away. "I'm getting married..."

The man let her go and sighed. "Married? How can this be?"

"It's something that I have to do... Hermione answered.

"But he doesn't love you like I do." The man pleaded with her.

Hermione shrugged. "Perhaps. Mind you, you are a figment of my imagination, after all."

Her shadowed man laughed. "Am I now?"

And with that, Hermione was falling again.

Hermione woke with a jolt. She had been dreaming again, always the same dream, with the man whose face she could not see. Something about this dream had made her uneasy though, and she got up to have a cold drink of water.

Shaking the uneasy feeling off, Hermione drunk her glass of water and checked on Darius, who was still sleeping soundly. She headed back to bed, although she couldn't fall asleep again.

* * *

Hermione was lying down on the couch feeding Darius the next morning when Harry apperated into the room. "Harry!" Hermione smiled. "How are Ginny and the baby?"

"Oh 'Mione – they're good! They're both doing well and should be able to come home this afternoon... so yes, we're good... such a crazy feeling... I haven't eaten, haven't slept... yet i'm on top of the world!" Harry rambled.

"And... have you named her yet?" Hermione probed.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Not yet. Ginny wanted to call her Prudence, I told her over my dead body."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure that can be arranged... now sit down Harry." She told him, "Here, can you please finish feeding Darius, and I'll get you something to eat. You need to eat, you know, if you're going to be any help to Ginny."

Harry nodded. "Thanks 'Mione... I really appreciate it."

She gently passed Darius to Harry, and handed him his bottle. "Hey baby D... we've got a new friend for you." Harry cooed at Darius.

Hermione was about to go and cook Harry breakfast when there was a sharp knock on the door. Hermione peered through the lens in the door, trying to figure out who was there. She couldn't see much amongst the flashes of light from the many cameras around, but the short, stocky person standing there certainly wasn't anyone she knew.

"Who are you?" She called out.

"Its ME." The person responded, clearly irritated.

Hermione decided just to ignore them; they were probably just a reporter trying to get inside. She started to walk away, when the person panicked and started yelling "Brock owl eye! Brock owl eye! It's me!"

Hermione burst out laughing and opened the door enough to let him in. The stocky man just huffed at her and walked in.

"Thanks." Draco scowled, removing the glamour to reveal his true self.

"Why didn't you just apperate?" Hermione questioned him.

Draco's scowl grew darker. "I tried. Stupid wards wouldn't let me in, and now that Pothead's baby has been born, there's now thousands of reporters outside."

"Oh." Hermione giggled to herself. She had forgotten to ask Harry to allow Draco through the wards.

Harry had come out into the hallway to see what was going on. Upon noticing Harry carrying Darius, Draco stomped his foot. "That's MY baby, get your own!", causing Hermione and Harry both to burst out laughing.

"Well aren't we just a ray of sunshine this morning?" Harry laughed.

Draco crossed his arms. "I hate wards, and I hate reporters!"

"Oh stop being a big baby Draco. I'm making breakfast, do you want some?" Hermione asked.

Draco seemed to cheer up at that thought. "Yes please." He said sheepishly.

Hermione went off to make them breakfast, while Harry and Draco put Darius down to sleep and made their way into the dining room.

"So, Potter, I hear congratulations are in order." Draco drawled at Harry.

Harry nodded, a smile enveloping his face. "Thanks, Malfoy. It still really hasn't sunk in... Its just so surreal."

Draco knew all of this too well. Pretty much overnight he had gone from being a carefree bachelor to gaining a full family. Certainly not the way he thought his life was going to pan out, he remembered Blaise teasing him, about having a string of socialites hanging off his arm and never been able to commit to just one. Draco smirked at that thought; he couldn't wait to see the look on Blaise's face when he was proved wrong, especially when Blaise saw who Draco was getting married to! Although Blaise was now married himself, Draco knew he had always found Hermione rather attractive.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when a plate of scrambled eggs and toast was placed in front of him.

Harry, too, greedily eyed his plate, however was distracted by the gleam that was coming from Hermione's hand as she placed in front of him. "Woah, 'Mione... that's some rock." Harry breathed.

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink. "Yeah... Draco gave it to me." She replied, sitting down at the table with the boys.

Harry nodded to Draco, and a look of relief and thanks passed through him. "So, when is the big day?"

Hermione looked up and caught Draco's eye. "We haven't actually discussed that yet."

"I think we should do it quietly, with only a few close friends." She continued, looking at Draco to see his reaction. Draco nodded his approval at Hermione.

"I'd like my mother to be there, and my god father - whoever else you want to invite is fine." He answered Hermione.

"Severus?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco, and Harry coughed. Hermione caught Harry's eye, warning him not to say anything.

Draco shrugged. "He was the closest thing I had to a father growing up."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ok. Well, I want just my parents, Harry and the Weasleys there."

Draco chucked to himself. "I thought you said you just wanted a few people there? The Weasleys alone are enough to fill a guest list on a normal wedding!"

Harry smiled in spite of himself, remembering the hoard of red-heads at his own wedding.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Well, they're my family, and I want them there."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with it." Draco said, holding his hands up in defence. "As long as the weasel doesn't try and kill me, then I'll behave."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you all better behave, trust me."

Draco smirked. "So what about a day?" His face darkened. "Obviously we don't want to leave it too long..."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had always thought that when and if she got married, she would have a long engagement, not one lasting just a few days!"

"Thursday?" She asked.

It was Sunday. That gave them 5 days.

"Thursday it is." Draco nodded affirmatively at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

Hermione nervously paced the room, walking back and forth, taking deep breaths.

"Calm down witch, its not going to be that bad!" Draco exclaimed at her.

The glare she shot Draco shut him up immediately. One thing Hermione never did well was interviews. And here she was, preparing for an interview with the most popular newspaper in the country.

Draco however was well familiar with interviews, having been groomed to be in the public eye since birth. Hermione was jealous. She stole a look at Draco. He looked calm and collected, like this was any other interview. She snorted. Not that Hermione hadn't had her fair share of interviews, but she never liked them. Her hands got all clammy, and she always felt like she was saying stupid things.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered her forth year at Hogwarts and the awful things that were printed in the paper about her - from the horrible animagus Rita Skeeter, Hermione was glad that she no longer worked for the paper, otherwise she definitely would not be standing here today.

Hermione had agreed to do the interview on one condition, and that was the editor himself, Barnabus Cuffe would be the one interviewing them. Hermione had met Barnabus several times before, and knew prior to becoming editor, he was an excellent and fair journalist.

Hermione had also requested that the interview be held at her own apartment, as she wanted to respect Harry and Ginny's privacy since Ginny and the baby had only got home the night before.

Barnabus had been extremely excited that Hermione had agreed for Darius's father to be interviewed as well - she swore she could see the dollar signs radiate through the old man's eyes.

Exactly on time, she heard a knock on her front door. On opening the door, there stood a tall, wirey man - Hermione would have guessed him to be around 65 or so. He had an elegance about him, his hair was mainly grey, with the odd black streak, what one would call a peppery colour. He wore rimmed glasses on his slightly large nose. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and he had a kind smile on his face.

"Ah, Miss Granger…" He said, shaking her hand, "a pleasure as always."

Hermione gave him a slight smile and nodded in reply. "Good morning, Mr Cuffe."

The man laughed, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Please, please - call me Barnabus. And this is my photographer, Kian Dexley,"

"Hello." Hermione shook his hand politely and ushered the men into the house, into the living area, where Draco was seated waiting, Darius in the stroller beside him.

"Mr Cuffe, I'd like you to meet Darius's father - Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, introducing the pair who in fact needing no introduction.

Barnabus's eyes went wide. He could not believe it. Draco Malfoy - London's most eligible bachelor was Hermione Grangers baby's father! This wasn't just a story - this was THE story.

"Mr Malfoy!" Barnabus gushed. "What a surprise!" He said, reaching his hand out to shake the younger wizards.

And with that, the interview had begun.

* * *

Hermione groaned, and flopped down on her couch. "I am _so_ tired." She declared to Draco. The interview had in fact gone better then she thought it would. They had of course, conveniently lied in answer to the questions about how long they had been dating and their relationship.

Barnabus had just about burst at the seam with excitement when Draco slipped in that they were now engaged. It was like all his Christmases had come at once.

Hermione had to admit that the photo shoot was fun, they had done a few goofy pictures, but also some nice ones. Kian had said that he would also send her a copy of all the pictures once they had been developed.

Draco had handled the interview brilliantly, easily dodging a few questions that they didn't want to answer.

They were just sitting there, deep in their own thoughts when suddenly Draco suddenly started to panic. There was something he had forgotten. He had been so busy in the past few days he had completely forgotten to tell his mother about Darius. Oh gods, she was going to kill him. He certainly couldn't wait until tomorrow when it appeared in the paper for her to find out.

"Uhm.. Hermione?" Draco asked, cautiously.

"Mmm hmm?" she replied, still not moved from where she had flopped down on the couch.

"I haven't told mother about you and Darius." Draco said, wincing as Hermione bolted upright.

"Your mother?" Hermione exclaimed. Oh gods, she hadn't even really given it a thought either. She knew Draco wanted to invite his mother to their wedding, but hadn't actually given it a second thought. She had no idea how Narcissa Malfoy would accept her or Darius.

Draco, noticing the panicked look on Hermione's face, took her hand in his own. "Hermione, don't worry. She's not my father."

Narcissa Malfoy was certainly upper class, a witch who thrived living in the social circle, yes it was true, she was what someone meeting her for the first time would consider a snob, but bloodlines meant little to her over status.

Hermione nodded. "I know she's not your father, Draco. She needs to know about us, she'll never forgive you if everyone else in the wizarding community finds out before she does." Hermione smiled wryly at Draco.

Draco groaned. He had received his mothers wrath before, she was definitely not a witch to trifle with.

He sent his mother an urgent owl advising her to meet him at the Manor in an hours time.

Gods, he really needed some fire whiskey.

* * *

On arriving at the Manor an hour later, Hermione was absolutely stunned. She had never seen a house… well, in this case a mansion, that was so beautiful. "Draco.." she breathed, "your house is absolutely stunning."

Draco smiled. "You can thank my mother for that, she has impeccable taste." he replied.

"I'm glad you think so, Draco." a feminine voice drawled, entering the room.

There was only one word Hermione could think of to describe Narcissa Malfoy. Elegant. She was without a doubt the most elegant lady Hermione had ever seen. Her grooming was immaculate and she had an air about her.

"Mother." Draco nodded, greeting his mother with a kiss on her cheek. "I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger." he said, indicating to the brunette witch standing with him.

Narcissa Malfoy had in fact met Hermione before, in Blooms and Botts book shop when Hermione was about 12 years old. Narcissa remembered her as the bushy haired girl that she just wanted to drag into the corner and brush that mop of hair into place. One thing Narcissa Malfoy could not stand was people who could care less about their appearance. In her eyes, first impressions were everything.

Although as she looked over the brunette witch now, she smiled. She had grown into a gorgeous young women. She of course also knew all about Hermione, war heroine, friend of Harry Potter. She also remembered her son talking ill of her in their school days. She was curious to find out why she was here.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Narcissa said, lightly taking Hermione's hand and shaking it. "Oh and you have a baby!" She said, noticing a sleeping Darius in his pram and smiling. "Oh yes, I do remember reading of you having a baby. He's gorgeous, congratulations my dear."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said timidly, smiling at the older lady.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. At least his mother seemed to be in a good mood. "Shall we go into the entertainment room, for a cup of tea, Mother?" he asked.

"Oh yes dear, that would be lovely." Narcissa replied, still cooing over the baby.

Draco snapped his finger and Tipsy, one of the Manor house elves appeared. "Tipsy, please bring 3 cups of tea and some refreshments to the entertainment room."

The house elf squeaked a confirmation and vanished.

Hermione frowned. She had long since given up SPEW but still hated the use of house elves. Harry had a house elf, however it was a free elf, that could leave if it chose to. He was also paid a generous salary for his work, which made Hermione feel a bit better.

Draco gave her a questioning look following her frown, however Hermione ignored it.

Draco escorted Hermione and Narcissa into the entertainment room and made sure that everyone was comfortable.

Hermione noticed that Draco did seem a little nervous, which made her smile a little, as it annoyed her earlier in the morning how calm and collected he was at their interview. Mind you, Narcissa Malfoy was enough to make anyone nervous.

Tipsy popped back into the room and served the tray of tea. "Is there anything else I can get for you Master?" the elf squeaked.

"No, thank you Tipsy. That will be all." Draco replied, dismissing the house elf. Tipsy bowed low and disappeared with a pop.

"Now Draco, what is this about?" Narcissa questioned her son.

Draco went over to Darius's pram and gently lifted him out of it. He smiled down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and took him over to his mother.

"Mother, Darius is my son." He said, placing the sleeping baby in Narcissa's arms.

Narcissa's breath got caught in her throat, for once she didn't know what to say. This little baby was her grandson? Her eyes flew up and met her son's.

"Draco?" She asked, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. She looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione. "Why would you not tell me that you were having a baby?"

"I'm sorry mother." He replied. "We only found out the other day, from the family tree."

Narcissa looked confused. "How could you not know that you fathered a child, Draco?"

Draco looked at Hermione, who was sitting quietly trying to go unnoticed. She nodded slightly at Draco to approve that he could tell his mother what happened.

"Well mother, do you remember the Masquerade Ball? Hermione and I met there… and well I guess its obvious what happened." He said, not wanting to go into too much detail. He glanced at Hermione whose cheeks had tinged pink.

Narcissa looked at the tiny baby in her arms. She had to tell them, for his sake.

"You must marry Hermione, Draco."

Draco's eyes snapped back to his mothers. "You know about the curse, mother?"

Narcissa's eyes widened. He knew? "Yes, I know about it. Your father did not seem to care about the curse, or who it hurt." She sighed.

Draco frowned. "How could you not tell me, Mother?"

A tear slid down Narcissa's face. "Oh Draco, I meant to tell you. I had tried to get Lucius to tell you also. Its just a subject that I would have rather forgotten about. I had hoped you would never get yourself into a situation as to where this was forced upon you."

Draco sighed. He couldn't be mad at his mother, this situation wasn't her fault.

Hermione finally spoke up. "We are getting married on Thursday, Mrs Malfoy. We would love it if you would be there."

Narcissa gently kissed Darius on the head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, my dear." She stood up and handed Darius to Hermione. "Welcome to the family, Hermione." She smiled at the witch.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione answered, surprised at Narcissa's welcome.

"Mother, are you free tomorrow?" Draco smiled, winking at Hermione, who looked at him questionably.

"Of course dear, I can free some time up - what do you need?" Narcissa replied.

Draco grinned. "I was wondering if you could take Hermione wedding dress shopping."

Hermione started to protest. "Oh Draco, that isn't needed - I can buy a dress on my own!"

Narcissa beamed. Shopping was one of her favorite pastimes. Oh and looking at wedding dresses! That would bring back memories.

"Nonsense my dear!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Yes, tomorrow we will go shopping, it'll give us a chance to bond, Hermione." She said, smiling at the younger witch.

Hermione honestly thought she would kill Draco then and there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Hogwarts. This sure brought back some memories, Draco thought as he strolled the corridors. It was summer break, so the halls were rather deserted. He raised his eyebrow as he saw Mrs Norris stalking down the corridor. He couldn't believe that old cat was still around. Or Filch for that matter.

Draco reached his destination, and knocked loudly on the classroom door.

"Come in." An annoyed voice said from inside the classroom.

Draco entered to see Severus Snape sitting at his desk, marking exam papers. Severus Snape had not changed much from Draco's time at school, well, to be honest he hadn't changed at all. You couldn't say Severus was a nice man, in fact, those who knew him would describe him as rude, sarcastic - and someone you wouldn't want to cross. In saying that, those who knew him _well_ would say that he was brilliant, intelligent and mysterious - a man who's words and demeanour hid the true man within.

"Hello, Severus." Draco nodded to the man sitting in front of him.

"Draco," Severus drawled in his silken voice, curious as to why the young wizard was there. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Draco took a seat and looked his old potions Professor in the eye. "I'm getting married."

This caused Severus to raise his eyebrows at his godson. Draco getting married? Good lord, he thought he would never see the day where Draco would settle down. This witch must be something special.

Frowning at Severus's questioning gaze, Draco added "I'm serious."

This caused the corner of the older wizard's mouth to turn up into a smirk. "Oh, and I do believe you Draco, which leads me to the question of who this charming young lady would be?"

"Hermione Granger." Draco replied, watching Severus closely for his reaction.

Not to disappoint, the look that overcame Severus's face was one of disbelief and question. Why and how in the heavens did Draco convince the know it all chit to marry him? And Hermione, hadn't she just had a child? If Hermione had just had a child, and Draco was marrying the girl… it couldn't be…

"And her child?" Severus asked Draco, curiously.

Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked. He hadn't expected his godfather to be aware of Hermione having a child, after all, Severus never read the papers, not that he could blame him, after all the trash they printed about him.

"Darius is my son." Draco nodded in confirmation.

"I see, yes, Minerva told me the girl had given birth, I wonder why she never mentioned you as the father?" Severus questioned Draco.

Draco saw no point in lying to the older wizard. "We didn't know until a few days ago. Hermione and I had an… encounter… at the Masquerade Ball. Then suddenly 9 months later my family tree has a new name inked on it."

Severus frowned. "How could you be so stupid, Draco? I always thought you were smarter then that. Have you not heard of contraception charms? And Miss Granger, well, I certainly expected more from her as well. Now you've got yourself in a bind, forced to marry a witch who you can't stand… tell me, Draco, how will you stand a loveless marriage? Go off and shag other witches while your wife stays at home and looks after your child?" Severus snarled at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes, choosing for now to ignore what Severus said. "Did you know about the curse on my family, Severus? That if I don't marry Hermione, my son will die?"

A look of confusion shot over Severus's face. Draco took this as a sign he had no idea.

"Yes, I'm forced to marry her - and by the Adligo ceremony, to make the situation even more complicated." Draco continued.

Severus's eyes shot up and met Draco's. The Adligo ceremony - he was going to bind his soul to Hermione's? That was raw, ancient magic.

"Surely there must be away around this? Binding your soul, that kind of magic…. Its powerful. If you die, she dies, you'll be able to feel each others emotions, hear each others thoughts - you will be literally joined as one. Are you sure that that's something that you can both do? You realize if you do that, there is no turning back, its forever." The Potions Master grimly told his godson.

Draco sighed. "I have to, Severus. I can't let Darius die. He's my son, holding him in my arms made me near complete, and I think Hermione is the other part of the puzzle… its funny, how I never noticed it before - but when I'm with her, I'm happy. She makes me happy, she makes me complete. I know I could love her, if I don't already."

Draco's blatant honesty and raw admission was unlike his godfather had ever heard from him. He had never seen Draco so passionate about anything - or anyone - like this before. Severus had to admit he was shocked, perhaps in the past he had judged his godson too harshly. He had thought of him as shallow and conceited.

It was Severus who had convinced Draco to join the Order of the Phoenix, after he sensed Draco's disloyalty to the Dark Lord, however he had always believed the sole reason Draco had switched sides was because he knew that he was fighting a losing battle, and Draco hated to lose - at anything.

Severus looked at Draco thoughtfully. "She's muggleborn, Draco."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've thought of that? Yes I know she's muggleborn. I've grown up my whole life thinking I was superior to them - thinking I was superior to HER. In fact, when I first learnt that I had a son, for the briefest moment I was worried about my precious pureblood being tainted. Then I learnt about Hermione. I held Darius in my arms. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore." Draco answered, running his hands through his blonde hair.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Draco. "Well in that case I guess I'm happy for you. And how does Miss Granger feel about this arrangement?"

Draco frowned. "I don't know. She's been more then fair to me, letting me into Darius's life, especially after the way that I treated her when we were younger. Sometimes I think she may have feelings for me as well, but she's hard to read. I'm definitely certain she only agreed to marry me because she had no other choice though."

Severus nodded, "She's certainly a stubborn witch, Draco. Give her time."

"Well we'll have all the time in the world, won't we?" Draco laughed bitterly.

"If you're sure about what you've found out, then unfortunately I believe you do." Severus replied.

Draco nodded. "Anyway, apart from coming here to tell you all of this, I did come to invite you to the wedding. We're getting married on Thursday."

"And Miss Granger? Is she aware you're inviting me?" Severus asked the young wizard curiously.

Draco looked at Severus in confusion. "Of course, she has no problem with it. Why would she?"

So the young chit hadn't told Draco, Severus thought. Severus shrugged at Draco. "Last time we saw each other, we had a bit of a…. disagreement."

"About what?" Draco asked curiously.

"That's not my place to tell you." Severus replied.

Draco studied his godfather. What was he trying to hide from him? "I need to know, Severus."

Severus glared at Draco. "Its none of your business, Draco. If Hermione chooses to tell you, then fine, however I will not."

Draco wasn't one to take no for an answer easily. He nodded to Severus, who relaxed slightly.

If Severus wasn't going to tell him, he was going to find out on his own. Draco quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at Severus. "Legilimens".

Having caught the older wizard off guard, Draco saw flashes of his memories. Voldemort. Dumbledore. And then he saw naked bodies entwined, Hermione's and Severus's.

As quickly as he saw the visions, they vanished and he was cast out of Severus's mind. The next thing Draco knew, Severus had thrown himself at him, grabbing him by his collar and throwing him against the wall.

"What in the HELL do you think your doing, Malfoy?" Severus snarled at him, angrier then Draco had ever seen him.

Draco's blood began to boil. Severus had been with Hermione. His eyes flashed angrily at the Potions Master. "Get the hell off me, Severus."

"You ignorant brat. To think I thought you'd grown up. Like father like son, I guess." Severus spat at Draco, dropping him to the floor.

All Draco could see was red. He growled at Severus and stalked angrily out of the classroom.

Severus picked up the bottle of ink he had been using to grade his papers and threw it at the wall. This was not good.

* * *

Harry passed his daughter to Hermione. "Hermione, I'd like you to be officially introduced to Jayda Lily Potter."

Hermione smiled down to the baby in her arms. She definitely took after her father. A mass of raven black hair coated her head, and she had brilliant green eyes. "Hey Jayda, I'm your Aunty Hermione." Hermione cooed down to the baby.

"I'm so glad you guys finally gave her a name." Hermione laughed looking up at her friends.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "What can we say - we just wanted it to be perfect!"

At that point, they heard a cracking noise and Draco apperated into the room.

Hermione smiled at him. "Oh Draco, come and see Jayda, she's absolutely gorgeous." she said, indicating to the baby in her arms.

Draco merely glared at her and stalked into her bedroom to see Darius.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Someone doesn't look too happy does he?"

Hermione handed Jayda to Ginny and sighed. "I'll go see what's wrong."

Hermione entered her bedroom to see Draco sitting on her bed, staring into Darius's crib at him.

"Hey." Hermione said quietly and sat down next to Draco, who just ignored her.

Hermione frowned in confusion at Draco. What was his problem? "What's wrong?" she queried him.

Draco glared at Hermione, anger evident in his eyes. "You're nothing but a whore, Granger."

Hermione eyes flew open in shock at Draco. She knew he'd been to see Severus - he must have said something to Draco. She had expected more from her old Professor, she didn't think he would tell Draco about their past.

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"You heard." He spat at her, standing up and towering over her. "At least now I know why your potions grades were always above mine."

Hermione was visibly shaken. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Draco." She replied.

"Don't I?" He snarled at her. "I knew Severus was keeping something from me, but I didn't think it was anything like THAT. I saw it with my own eyes, my _fiancée, _naked with my godfather. "

Hermione looked at him in confusion. So he had invaded Severus's memories.

"You're a whore." He continued at her. "Is that what you do, Granger? Just fuck anyone, for the hell of it?"

Hermione was getting angry. "Take that back, Malfoy."

"Why? It's the truth isn't it? Just a filthy little mudblood whore!" he challenged her.

Hermione felt like she had been slapped in the face. She couldn't believe he had just called her that… now Hermione was really angry. "Oh and just how many people have you slept with, Malfoy? You have no idea. How DARE you judge me."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Hey at least I'm honest about my reputation, you on the other hand…."

"Petrificus Totalus" Hermione pointed her wand quickly at Draco and muttered the spell.

Draco froze stiffly at the spot where he was standing. Still able to hear everything she was saying.

"Now you listen to me, Malfoy. You call me a whore? I've been with three people, three. I bet that's how many girls you normally sleep with in any given week." She started. "Now none of this is your business Malfoy, and I owe you no explanation to what happened. After Ron and I broke up, during the war, I was lonely. One night when I was healing Severus after he had been called to the dark lord, it just happened. We were both lonely and confused, and yes, it provided us with some distraction to what was going on around us. We both knew there was no romantic entanglement. We didn't know if either of us would survive the war, so we thought why not. I don't and won't ever regret it, and I won't be made to feel guilty about it, either."

Hermione released Draco from the spell. He went to say something, and she cut him off. "Get out."

Draco frowned at her. "Hermione…" he started.

"GET OUT." She yelled at him, causing Darius to wake up and start crying.

Draco sighed and apperated out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

Draco sat at the bar and ordered his third fire whiskey. Even his favourite drink was doing little to numb his senses. How could he have been such an idiot? Hermione was right, her relationship - or whatever it was that she had with Severus was none of his business.

He was jealous. Utterly, truly, one hundred percent jealous. Of something that was from the past. When that image entered his head, he just snapped. He couldn't stand to see someone else with Hermione. He was possessive of her, and he couldn't help admitting that seeing her like that… with someone else… it tore him up on the inside.

But he couldn't help still feeling a twinge of anger… I mean Severus? Did it have to be with his godfather? _Their professor? _The one person in the world he trusted with his life.

Not to mention he was…. well, old.

He remembered when Hermione broke up with the Weasel, after all, he couldn't help taunting Hermione with a few snide comments about her failed relationship. God knows why the witch still talked to him after that. But he hadn't known that during that time she was…. Ugh… he hated even thinking about her with Severus.

And now, because he couldn't control his temper, Severus now hated him, and worst of all, he had hurt Hermione, and possible killed his son.

Draco looked at the glass of fire whiskey that had been placed down in front of him and pushed it away. Drinking that would do nothing to help clear up the damage he had just caused.

It was time to do some damage control.

* * *

For the second time that day, Draco found himself back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous about facing Severus again. He was not a wizard to be trifled with, as Draco had seen on many occasions before - however never on the receiving end.

Severus had not been in his classroom, so Draco thought he would check his personal chambers. He swiftly strolled through the dungeons, stopping when he reached Severus's room. Draco took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.

After a few moments, the door swung open and Severus saw who his visitor was. His lip curled up in a snarl. "What do you want, Draco?"

"I've come to apologize. My actions and attitude were inexcusable." Draco replied.

Severus nodded, opening the door and letting Draco into his room. After sitting down, Severus motioned for Draco to take a seat on the brown leather chair opposite his.

"I've made a mess of everything, Severus." Draco sighed, sitting down. "First I did the inexcusable and betrayed your trust, and for that I am truly and deeply sorry."

Severus scrutinized the young wizard. Yes he had betrayed his trust. He was rash, impulsive and just downright stupid. But unlike Lucius, deep down Draco was a good person, he just needed to tame that temper of his.

"I accept your apology, Draco. Should anything like that ever happen again though, I may not be so lenient." Severus replied to him.

Draco nodded, the relief clearly showing on his face.

"I'm assuming you talked to Miss Granger, then?" Severus asked.

Draco's face crumpled again. "Not exactly. I more like… yelled at her. And said several things I didn't mean. I don't think she will ever forgive me. I've well and truly screwed up this time."

Severus sighed, wondering if Draco would ever learn. "What exactly did you say to her?"

Draco cringed at the memory. "I can't repeat it."

Severus raised his eyebrows. Sounds like it had been pretty bad. Severus pulled his wand from his robe. Perhaps a taste of Draco's own medicine then. "May I?" he looked expectantly at the younger wizard.

Draco looked at the wand and sighed. He guessed that he owed this to Severus. He nodded in reply, allowing Severus access to his mind.

Severus pointed his wand at Draco and uttered "Legilimens."

It didn't take Severus long to find the memory he was looking for, as it was forefront in Draco's mind. His eyebrows turned downwards into a frown as he watched the memory. He had to admit he was impressed at Hermione's dealing of the situation, not many witches would have been able to stand up to Draco the way that she had.

Lowering his wand he frowned at his godson, who was red with embarrassment at the scene that he had just re lived.

"You weren't joking when you said you had screwed up. I have to admit I am ashamed and appalled at this time to have you as a godson. A few hours ago, you came here and told me that she made you complete, and you were happy… and to see how you just treated her… that's not how you treat someone that you love." Severus said.

Draco suddenly found great interest in his fingers as he sat there looking at them. "I don't know how to fix this."

Severus sighed. Draco was definitely in a bind. "You have to gain her trust back, perhaps prove your intentions to her."

"I don't know how to do that." Draco replied.

"You'll have to think of something, Draco. I can't help you with this." Severus answered him.

Draco nodded. "I guess I'll have to start with an apology. Thanks for seeing me Severus. I know I didn't deserve your forgiveness, but I appreciate it." He shook the older wizards hand.

Severus watched as Draco left. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Draco, he had a lot of grovelling to do, and Malfoy's aren't used to grovelling.

* * *

Harry was absolutely livid. He and Ginny had heard the majority of Hermione and Draco's heated argument from the other room.

Ginny and Harry had both gone in individually to see Hermione, who was crying her eyes out, as was Darius who she was trying to calm down as well. Harry had taken Darius from Hermione and had managed to get him to stop crying and fall asleep, placing him back in his crib. Hermione had asked if she could be left alone for awhile, and Ginny and Harry both feeling helpless had agreed and left her be.

"I'm going to kill him." Harry growled, pacing the room back and forth.

"He's just angry, Harry, he didn't mean what he said." Ginny replied.

This caused Harry to punch the door, leaving a small dent in it. "I don't CARE if he meant it or not, he still said it, and now our best friend is in there, crying her eyes out, because he made her feel like dirt for something that happened a long time ago! We weren't happy of the idea of her and Snape together either, but I never, ever, under any circumstances would have called her… that!"

"I know, Harry." Ginny replied, trying to calm her husband down.

"Sorry, Gin. It just makes me so angry… he had no right to say those things." Harry replied, still pacing back and forth.

Draco chose that moment to re-appear back at Harry's house, apparating into the very same room Harry and Ginny were in.

As soon as Harry saw the flash of blond hair he lunged, Draco didn't even have a chance to think or a chance to dodge him. Harry's fist collided straight with Draco's nose and the blond wizard groaned as he heard his nose break, blood splattering on the floor.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny shrieked at Harry, appalled.

"What the hell do you think you are doing showing your face here, Malfoy." Harry growled at Draco, ignoring his wife.

Draco groaned in pain, picking himself up off the floor. "I actually came to apologize to Hermione." he replied, shooting a glare at Harry.

"She doesn't want to see you." Harry replied, glaring straight back at Draco, ignoring the sharp pains that were shooting through his fist. Seeing Draco in pain was worth it.

"Look, I was an ass, and I'm sorry. I said things that I didn't mean to Hermione, and I screwed everything up, I know that. I just want to be able to tell her that I'm sorry." Draco replied.

Hermione had heard Draco arrive, and also the painful crunch of Draco's nose breaking. She didn't want to see him. She didn't think she would be able to face him, but she knew that she would have to, and she guessed sooner was better then later. She was so angry at him, but more then anything she was feeling hurt.

It had been a long day, with the newspaper interview and seeing Narcissa… it really hadn't been all that bad until what happened with Draco. She had been so happy yesterday, and had even begun to think she may have feelings for the blonde wizard, and then he went and ruined everything.

She left her room and stood in the doorway, listening to Draco telling Harry that he wanted to apologize. She couldn't help but huff, drawing the attention of the other inhabitants of the room.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione standing at the doorway, her eyes were red and he could tell she had been crying, which made him feel even worse.

"Here, let me heal that." Hermione said, walking over to Harry and performing healing charms on his hand.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said, giving her a small smile.

Hermione frowned at Draco. She was awfully tempted not to heal his face, although it did look pretty bad, which actually made her feel a little bit better. In spite of that though she hated to see people in pain, so she walked over to Draco and everyone spent the next 5 minutes in silence, watching as she healed his face.

Ginny had calmed Harry down, and warned him to be quiet and not interrupt them.

"Thanks." Draco whispered to her when she had finished. She turned to walk away and he grabbed her hand.

"Look, I'm really sorry Hermione. What I said to you… it was terrible, and I honestly didn't mean those things I said. I was just so jealous that all I could see was red, and I took it out on you, which I know was wrong. It was inexcusable the things that I said, and I'd like to make it up to you, if you'd let me.." He pleaded with her.

Hermione sighed, looking at Draco. "I don't know, Draco. You really hurt me, you know."

Draco looked crestfallen. "I know. I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded. "I forgive you Draco, but I don't know how I can forget what you said."

"I know. I will make it up to you, I promise you that. Are you still willing to marry me?" He asked, cautiously.

She nodded. "I'll still marry you."

Draco looked elated. He went to kiss Hermione but she moved her head to the side.

"Let me make this absolutely clear, Malfoy. I will marry you, but I am doing it for Darius, and Darius alone. There is no me and you. Whatever I thought I was starting to feel for you has vanished. I don't know if I can feel that for you again." She told him.

Draco cringed. Whatever pain he was in 5 minutes ago when his nose was broken was nothing compared to the pain that rushed through him due to that simple sentence. He knew he deserved it though, and he vowed that he would do everything in his power to make her feel the way about him that he felt about her.

On the other side of the room, Ginny let a tear slide down her face. She felt terrible for them. Why did Draco have to go and ruin everything, just when things were turning out so well for them.

Harry wiped the tear that had fallen down his wife's cheek. He too felt bad for the pair in front of him. He was still furious at Draco, for being a complete jackass, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of pity towards him - its not easy having your heart ripped out from your chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, so its been a LONG time since i've updated this story, but I always said i'd never abandon it, and I won't. I've gone back and edited the previous chapters because I wasn't very happy with them, so hopefully it'll flow a bit better, so if you've read the story before, not much has changed, just a little tweaking here and there. With that said, i'm hoping to get another chapter up in the next few days or so, the writing bug has come back to me. :) Enjoy xx  
**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione cringed. She was due to meet Narcissa Malfoy at Diagon Alley in an hour, and she really didn't want to go, especially after what had happened the day before. Draco had turned up that morning to take Darius, he was still apologetic, however Hermione didn't want to hear it. She was polite of course – but even just seeing Draco at the moment made her blood boil just a little bit.

Hermione searched through her wardrobe looking for something to wear and sighed. She wished she had something… elegant. To top it off she was feeling a bit frumpy with the extra baby weight she was still carrying. Ginny had told her that she was lucky, that Hermione had barely gained any weight, but she could still see it. Not that she had ever been overly concerned with her looks, she wasn't that type of witch. Still, she liked to look presentable, and she was going to be in Narcissa's company so she wanted to try and wear something nice.

She decided on a light yellow sundress, which was casual, but looked pretty at the same time, it showed off her light tan nicely.

After saying her goodbyes to Harry and Ginny, Hermione apperated to Diagon Alley and found Narcissa waiting for her outside Wandas Weddings, an upmarket wedding clothing store.

"Good morning my dear." Narcissa greeted Hermione warmly, taking both her hands and kissing her cheek. "Are you ready to do some shopping?"

Hermione smiled, feeling slightly comforted that Narcissa was still greeting her warmly. "As ready as I'll ever be…" Taking a deep breath she entered the store and her jaw dropped in sheer amazement.

Before her eyes, there were rows and rows of beautiful wedding gowns – the most beautiful dresses Hermione had ever seen in her life. Flowing, strapless, elegant, traditional and even some that had been enchanted to sparkle like diamonds.

"Ahhh, hello my dears!" The owner of the shop, Wanda Jazne walked over and greeted Hermione and Narcissa. "I thought I would be seeing you, Ms Granger! Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, it's the talk of the town!"

Hermione just smiled whilst Wanda and Narcissa talked to each other animatedly. Hermione wandered the shop slowly, browsing the dresses, trying to find one that she thought would be perfect.

That was when she spotted it.

Hanging on a hook to her left, was the dress. The most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen in her life. An ivory white, it had striking lace work at the bust, ruched at the waist, a beautiful tier of lace made up the bottom of the skirt. It was enchanted to glisten ever so slightly as the light hit it. Hermione gasped as her fingers trailed over the fine fabric.

Interrupted from her conversation with Narcissa, Wanda noticed Hermione staring at the dress. " Oh, my dear you must try that dress on!" Wanda beamed at her.

Narcissa nodded. "It would look absolutely stunning on you."

A huge smile crossed over Hermione's face. "I would love to – its just so beautiful!"

After being helped into the dress, and a few enchantment spells by Wanda to make the dress fit perfectly, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognised herself. There in front of her was an elegant woman in what could only be described as an angel dress.

This was the one.

* * *

After Narcissa insisted on paying for the dress, she also insisted that they go for lunch before departing for the day.

Hermione was lost in thought about the previous day whilst Narcissa was talking about wedding plans, before being interrupted.

"Hermione, dear, is there something troubling you?" Narcissa started, "You've barely touched your lunch, and you seem distracted."

Hermione frowned, she hadn't planned on telling Narcissa about what had happened, so she decided to keep it brief. "Draco and I had a bit of an argument yesterday… he said some hurtful things." Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded knowingly. "Ah, yes. Draco does have quite a temper on him at times. That's part of the Malfoy genes, I'm afraid. He means well though, deep down he does have a good heart, but he does let his temper control him at times."

"Oh, I know. Most of the time Draco surprises me with how much he's grown up, but occasionally I do still see a glipse of the 12 year old boy that tormented me at school." Hermione said, swirling her pasta around her plate with a fork.

"I'm not giving any excuses for him," Narcissa started, " but he did have a hard childhood. As you're aware he was an only child, and his father never showed him any love, merely domination… and of course he was taught values that never should have been taught." Narcissa frowned, before continuing, "I was so proud of him, when he came to me and told me he wanted to rebel, and fight with the Order of the Pheonix. I know it was the hardest thing he's ever done. You're probably well aware that he killed his own father during the final battle."

Hermione went white. She was only too aware of that fact. Obviously this was something that Narcissa didn't know. Hermione thought for a moment. "He saved my life, you know Narcissa. I was fighting Lucius in the final battle, and I was losing. Lucius was about to take my life when Draco appeared out of nowhere and…. well, you know what happened."

Narcissa looked genuinely surprised. "He never mentioned that to me, love." She replied.

"I tried to talk to him after the battle… tried to thank him… I wanted to tell people what he had done for me, but Draco asked me not to tell anyone, to keep it quiet and not mention it again. I guess he wanted to be an unsung hero." Hermione sighed. "He told me he didn't do it for me, but so his father couldn't hurt anyone else."

Narcissa smiled to herself. "He loves you, you know. I can see by the way he looks at you. And I'm not entirely sure that those are feelings that have only just emerged. I do however apologise for my late husband, unfortunately the dark lord got his grips too far into him and it was just too late to save him."

Hermione wiped the tears that were forming at her eyes. Talking about the war was always hard, there were so many lives lost tragically. Remembering what Draco had done for her sent pangs through her heart. How could she stay mad at him when he had sacrificed so much for her. She smiled at the kind woman across the table from her. "Thank you for today, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled widely. "Oh my dear, you are welcome." She said, rising from the table and enveloping Hermione in a hug. "You are going to be so good for my Draco, I can just see it now."

They said their goodbyes and Hermione apperated to Malfoy manor.

Upon arriving at the manor, Hermione found Draco putting Darius to bed. She went over to the crib to find Darius sleeping soundly as he was tucked in.

"Hermione…." Draco started.

Hermione turned to face Draco, and placed her finger on his lips, a surprised look covering Draco's face. "Draco, don't say anything."

She lent in and gently pressed her lips against his, a kiss so soft, but full of meaning.

* * *

Draco couldn't help the feeling of elation he was feeling, Hermione had kissed him! He didn't dare question what – or who – had given Hermione a change of heart, but he felt for some reason he should be thanking his mother. Perhaps he would send her a bunch of flowers tomorrow.

He was working across from Hermione in the manor library, doing some research on the Adligo ceremony. He couldn't help but steal glances at her occasionally, she was just adorable when she was engrossed in a book. The way her teeth would occasionally bite her lower lip….. he was getting slightly distracted when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Draco, I've found something." Hermione said, her eyebrows flurried in thought.

He went over to the book that Hermione was reading and glanced over the paragraph that she was reading.

'_The Adligo ceremony was mainly used by witches and wizards in the 1800's. A ceremony so powerful, it was only used in extreme cases, where a witch or wizards fidelity was questioned. The ceremony binds the souls of the couple for eternity, and they become as if they were one, but living in separate bodies. The couple still have separate thoughts, and separate feelings, however they do become intertwined. There are reports of emotions being felt by both parties, as well as the ability to hear what the other is thinking. The death of one party also causes the death of the other, as they cannot live without each other and so the living party must join the other in the afterlife. The Adligo ceremony is not commonly used in these times, it is frowned upon by the Ministry of Magic. The ceremony must be performed by a powerful witch or wizard.'_

Both Hermione and Draco let out a big breath that they had seemed to hold while reading the paragraph. While it did not give them much more knowledge then they already knew about the ceremony, seeing it in writing in front of them seemed to bring out the severity of what they were about to do.

Hermione nervously laughed. "I'm not sure I want you hearing my thoughts, Draco."

Draco rubbed her back gently. "Are you a little afraid that your thoughts might ruin your stellar reputation?" he chuckled at her.

She scoffed. "Hardly! But there are thoughts and feelings that one always likes to keep to herself… it'll just be weird, that's all."

"I know." Draco gave her a small smile.

"I guess we need to find someone who is able to perform the ceremony…. It says we need a powerful witch or wizard." Hermione said, re-reading the text from the book.

"I think I know who to ask." Draco replied. "I guess it means another trip to Hogwarts".

"Severus?" Hermione questioned him. "Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that, well, after what happened?"

Draco shrugged. "He's the most powerful wizard I know. Plus he's my god-father. I trust him with my life. And your life. And Darius's life."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. But this time I'm going to Hogwarts, I think you did enough damage last time." She laughed a little.

Draco started to protest but then shut his mouth. He wasn't sure he wanted to make Hermione mad again.

Hermione ran her fingers over Draco's hand. "You can trust me, Draco."

Draco nodded. "I know."

And with that, it was decided. Tomorrow, Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just wanted to leave a quick note to wish everyone a very Happy New Year! May 2011 bring you all what you hope for **** Thank you for continuing to read this story, and persevering with me. Please remember to review, good or constructive reviews are appreciated! **

**SilentSilverWolf- Thanks for your question! The way that I thought up the ceremony, is back when the curse was put on the Malfoy family, they would have been old families, and having a child out of wedlock would be frowned upon. Here is how it is written in Chapter 5, when Draco finds information regarding the curse in one of his old family books-**

**"**_**If a child is born into the Malfoy family without the joining of the parents in a marriage ceremony, they have 14 days to wed and must do so through the Adligo Ceremony. If they do not, they child will die."**_

**So, basically, what I intended that to mean is that if anyone had a child without being married, having to be married by that ceremony was an extra form of punishment.**

**The reason Narcissa is still alive, although Lucius is dead, is because they were already married (in a regular ceremony) before Draco was born, therefore the curse didn't effect them.**

**I hope that explains things a bit – any further questions feel free to ask **

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Pansy seethed.

She threw down the paper she had read for what must be the fiftyish time in the past day. Just what the hell was Draco playing at? Marrying Granger – having a baby with Granger. How could he not have told her he was dating her. Was she THAT worthless to him? Sure, it wasn't as if they were in a relationship, as much as she wanted to be, just a mutual sexual relationship when they both felt the need.

She had been waiting patiently for Draco to want to settle down. And he was meant to be settling down with her, not Granger of all people.

Pansy had spent the better half of the day crying, but now she was just angry. Why had he slept with her only a few weeks ago, if he was dating Granger? Filthy Granger. Pansy glared at the picture on the front page of the paper, watching her Draco hug Granger and kiss her on the forehead before looking down at the child in Grangers arms and smiling.

Pansy huffed and flopped down on her chair. She had poured a glass of firewhiskey, and as she went to drink, she noticed her hands were shaking.

She was jealous. She had never seen him smile like that. Or be happy like that. It was meant to be her that made him happy, not Granger. She was meant to be the one to have babies with Draco, not Granger.

Pansy could feel the blood boiling in her veins. She was not a witch to be trifled with.

And she was after revenge.

* * *

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing on her bed. Draco sat next to her, holding Darius. It had been a long day, and they were both exhausted.

Draco, still a little tentative about being around Hermione after he had hurt her, had been pretty quiet for the majority of the afternoon. He didn't want to say or do anything that would jeopardise her change of heart.

As he held Darius in his arms, he examined his future wife, and smiled to himself. She looked so serene lying there. She had fallen into a soft sleep which had made the features on her face relax. She was so angelic. He wanted to reach out and touch her heart shaped lips, to caress them with his own, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, for fear of waking her up. He smiled to himself as he held his sleeping baby. Looking at the time, he thought it best to leave.

Penning a brief note to Hermione, explaining he would see her tomorrow, he put Darius in his crib, placing his blanket over him and gave one look back at his future wife before leaving the room and apperating home.

Yes, life couldn't get much better then this.

* * *

Arms slid around Hermione's waist, as she stood in her dream world. Startled, she turned around sharply, to see nothing but a shadow.

"Hello, Hermione." The voice spoke softly at her, releasing her from his embrace.

She reached out to touch him, but grasped nothing but air in front of her. She sighed. "When will I see you?"

He laughed quietly and took her hand, spinning her effortlessly and taking her waist for a dance. "Perhaps, when you realise who I am, then you may see me."

Hermione frowned. "But I don't know who you are…. you're so mysterious…"

He glided across her dream, and Hermione got lost in her senses. She was flying, soaring, she felt as light as a feather, although her mind felt heavy with thought.

She looked at the shadow thoughtfully. She had remembered the last time she was here, how he had laughed when she had mentioned he was a figment of her imagination. She had felt so uneasy. "Are you… real?" She cautiously asked him.

He ran his finger across her cheekbone and over her lips. "Only you know the answer to that, my dear." He replied cryptically.

The uneasy feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. "I can't meet with you anymore." She replied. "I'm getting married."

Hermione felt him grip her tighter, "Ah, yes, the marriage." She felt the anger in his words.

"Do you love him?" He growled in low tones as he pulled her close.

Hermione was startled. "I… I…. I don't know…" she answered, trying to pull away.

He gripped her wrist tightly. "I love you, Hermione."

"Ow.." Hermione winced, "You're hurting me…"

The shadow let go of her abruptly and Hermione felt like she was falling. The shadowed man caught her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, mi bella… you have to understand, you're meant to be here with me." He sighed.

Hermione rubbed her wrist and nodded, not wanting to provoke the shadowed man again.

That seemed to cheer him up a little. He held her close. A little too close. Possessive almost.

Hermione stared out into her dream, and for once, couldn't wait to wake up.

* * *

Hermione woke to Darius at around 3am. After changing him and giving him a feed, she went to the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror.

"Ugh" She said, pulling a face at her reflection. Dark circles underlined her large cinnamon eyes. Now she knew people were serious when they said that the first couple of weeks with a newborn was tough.

She brought her arm up to her face to brush the hair out of her eyes and gasped. Her wrist.

Her eyes swiftly moving to her wrist, she examined the damage. A fresh bruise resembling a hand print circled her wrist.

Hermione bit her lip, shaking a little. What was happening to her?

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning still in a good mood. He headed downstairs to have breakfast, whistling a happy tune.

"Good morning, Sirs, can I get you some breakfast, sirs?" Tipsy, his house elf greeted him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Tipsy," Draco replied. "Yes, thank you. Bacon and eggs, please."

Tipsy nodded, clicking his fingers and vanishing. Draco had learnt in his teens, that treating his house elves with respect, in turn, got him more respect from the elves. He had intently watched Hermione's SPEW campaign whilst at Hogwarts, although he thought it a joke at the time, he now insisted on paying his house elves a decent wage for their work.

Taking a seat at his table, it didn't take long for his breakfast to arrive in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a big whiff of his breakfast, it smelt amazing. He eagerly dug in, whilst opening the morning paper in front of him.

He just about choked on his breakfast as he saw his picture adorn the front page, following the bold headline.

**Draco Malfoy – nothing but a cheater!**

_**Story by Rosa Lians**_

_Draco Malfoy, who recently broke hearts all across the country when he announced he was engaged to War Heroine Hermione Granger, and is the father of her child, has turned out to a two timing serial dater._

_Pansy Parkinson sits in front of us, crying her heart out that she, had also been dating Mr Malfoy. "Draco and I have been seeing each other on and off for the past 3 years…" Pansy relayed to us. "I never suspected he was… seeing someone else. What can I say, I'm heart broken."_

Draco stopped reading the paper at that sentence and growled loudly. Pansy! She had known he had never been committed to her. Pansy didn't love him, she was just out for a ride to the top and a secure future where she didn't have to do much.

Draco sighed. He should have told Pansy. He knew she wouldn't have been happy reading about his relationship with Hermione in the paper, but he had been so wrapped up in things the past few days he hadn't given her a thought.

He needed to meet with her to clear things up.

"Tipsy!" He called.

The house elf popped up in front of the table. "Yes sirs, what can Tipsy do for you?"

"Tipsy, please get Ms Parkinson and bring her here, as soon as you can." Draco replied.

"Yes sirs, Tipsy will go and get Ms Parkinson now." The elf nodded in affirmation, clicking his fingers and vanishing again.

Not two minutes later, he was back, with a scowling Pansy in tow.

Draco stood and nodded at Pansy. "Hello, Pansy."

Pansy looked away, she could barely bare to look at Draco at the moment. "Draco." She responded.

"We need to talk." He advised her. "I see, you've been to the papers…" He nodded at the paper sitting on the table in front of him.

"You made a fool out of me, Draco Malfoy." Pansy glared at him.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Pansy, it was never my intention to hurt you, you _know_ that. Things with Hermione… they just happened"

Pansy snapped her head back to Draco, her eyes angrily meeting his. "They just happened? Draco you have a child with her!"

Draco nodded. "Yes… well, that was unexpected for both of us. I'm sorry, Pansy, if you're hurting. But I'm marrying Hermione."

Pansy nodded. "You're marrying her, because of the child?"

Draco couldn't really lie to her. He was marrying Hermione because of Darius, although now that wasn't the only reason. "Yes."

Pansy looked at Draco, her eyes large and tearful and her lip quivering. She placed her hands gently on her stomach. "But… Draco, what about our unborn child?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Pansy looked at Draco, her eyes large and tearful and her lip quivering. She placed her hands gently on her stomach. "But… Draco, what about our unborn child?"_

_

* * *

_

Draco's eyes snapped to Pansy's face, his own face taking on an ashen colour. He felt faint and nauseous, and slid down into his chair, his face in his hands.

Pansy watched Draco nervously, not all of it was lie after all, she _was_ pregnant, however the child… well, it wasn't Draco's. She had planned, at the fathers insistence, on ridding herself of the child… however the dark-haired witch had other plans. She hadn't planned on lying to Draco, it had just slipped out, but she wanted him, and if she had to lie to get him, then that's what she would do.

With a new determination, Pansy squared her jaw and looked direct at Draco. "Draco, are you going to say something? I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with your child Draco."

Draco looked into her eyes, the colour still drained from his already pale skin. "Pansy, we were always… so careful. I was always careful. I don't understand. Are you sure?"

Pansy snorted. "Draco, get a few fire whiskeys in you and you're just like any other wizard, thinking only with his other wand." She sat down, leaned over and took his hand in her own. "Just think, now you can forget all about Granger and her bastard child. We can be a family Draco, it's the right thing to do, marrying your own kind."

Draco threw her hand away. "Pansy you don't understand anything! I'm marrying Hermione. I lo.." He took a deep breath and stopped himself. "I have a child with Hermione. He is not a bastard child, he is my son, and I love him."

Pansy's lower lip quivered. "But, Draco… "

Draco interrupted her. "I need to get Hermione around here, we all need to talk, now."

Pansy could see the stress radiate from Draco. She felt a little scared… what had she done?

"Tipsy." Draco called.

The elf appeared immediately. "Yes, sirs?"

Draco nodded curtly at the elf. "Tipsy, fetch Ms Granger and bring her here please, tell her its urgent."

As quick as he had appeared, the elf vanished to follow his masters instructions.

Pansy felt uncomfortable. "I think… perhaps I should leave." She begun, "We can talk later, I'm sure?"

Draco watched Pansy closely. He wasn't entirely sure she was being truthful, but he couldn't risk that she wasn't. What had she expected, him to drop everything for her? Yes of course, that was exactly what she wanted. Pansy had ambition, and god help whoever stood in her way.

Draco curtly responded to her, "You need to stay Pansy, we have very important things to discuss."

Not two minutes later he heard the pop of someone entering the mansion, interrupting the tense silence that had filled the room.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice carried into the room as she walked towards it. "Draco, I've already read this mornings newspaper, its okay…" her voice trailed off as she entered the room and saw Pansy sitting next to Draco.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows into a frown, and gave Pansy a curt greeting "Hello, Pansy."

Pansy looked away and muttered "Granger." in response.

Hermione passed the gurgling baby in her arms to Draco. "This little guy missed his Daddy, didn't you Darius?". She couldn't help but notice how drained Draco looked. A worried look crossed her face.

Draco smiled down at his son as he held him in his arms, before looking at the woman standing in front of him.

A crestfallen look crossed his usually handsome features, as he indicated for Hermione to sit down. Draco took a deep breath in before looking her in the eye. "Pansy has come to me to tell me she is… that she's pregnant." He paused. "with my child."

He watched Hermione closely as a range of emotions crossed her face. Her cinnamon eyes flashed with pain as she looked at him. "So that means…."

He nodded. "Draco how could you be so… so stupid…" Hermione said, running her fingers through her chestnut locks. "What are we doing to do?"

Pansy fidgeted with her hands and glared at the ring adorning Hermione's finger. "We know the right thing for him to do is marry me, Granger, and not you."

Hermione caught Pansy's eye and returned her glare before turning to Draco. "Have you told her?"

Draco shook his head.

Hermione turned back to Pansy, a frown still adorning her face. She questioned the dark-haired witch. "Are you even telling the truth, Pansy? In fact, would you mind if I checked? I'm sure you're aware that i'm a fully trained medi-witch."

Pansy stuck her nose up in the air and sneered at Hermione. "Go ahead. What do you think I'm hiding something? Just going to magically produce a baby out of nowhere after 9 months?"

Hermione raised her wand at the other witch and muttered an incantation. A flash of purple emitted from the wand and turned a shade of yellow around Pansy's stomach.

Hermione sighed and nodded at Draco. "She's telling the truth."

Draco rubbed his temple absently and addressed Pansy. "Pansy… there is a curse on the Malfoy family. If a child is born out of wedlock, the parents must be wed within 14 days of the child's birth, or the child will die."

"By the Adligo ceremony" Hermione added on, in a whisper.

Pansy raised her eyebrows, startled at the information. She knew all about the Adligo ceremony and its effects, her grandparents had been wed by that ceremony. "Oh… wow…" Pansy bit her lip, now she felt stupid. She had been backed into a corner by her own lies.

Draco continued. "I'll be marrying Hermione, Pansy. I'm so sorry." He gestured to the baby in his arms. "Darius is here now, and there just isn't much time."

Pansy frowned. "So, it's a case of save one child, at the cost of the other?"

Draco looked pained.

"Pansy…" Hermione said softly, "I know this hurts… and its awful, and so unfair, but we have 7 months to find a loophole. We will do all we can to save your child."

"Our child." Draco corrected, looking at Pansy. "Pansy we will find a way around this curse to save our child, i'll make sure of it."

Pansy sighed, looking at the child that Draco held in his arms. She couldn't do this to them. She was selfish, inconsiderate and hasty, but she wasn't cruel. She now knew she had lost Draco, and nothing was going to get him back.

Pansy buried her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry," She mumbled, looking up to face Draco and Hermione. "I lied…" her face crumbled and her voice quivered, "Draco, you're not the father."

Draco and Hermiones faces both flooded with a look of pure relief.

Draco took a deep breath in. "Are you 100 percent sure?" he asked Pansy.

Pansy nodded. "Yes, the child isn't yours. I'm so sorry, Draco."

Hermione looked at the other witch, who was now red with embarrassment and anxiousness. Tears of relief flooded Hermione's eyes. "Thank goodness!" she cried. "Pansy Parkinson I'm so mad at you right now, but thank you for being honest." Hermione threw her arms around Draco and embraced him, smiling down at her son. Everything was going to be okay.

Draco was angry. Pansy had just put them through all that stress… all that worry. She had lied to him. She had made him think that he had killed his own child… his non existent child, thank god. He gritted his teeth. "Please leave, Pansy. Now."

She didn't need to be told twice. Pansy apperated out of there as fast as she could.

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead. Witches. They would be the end of him.

* * *

Hogwarts. Hermione's second home. It had been so long since she had wandered down these halls. She took a deep breath in. She loved the smell. Nothing had ever come quite close to the smell of Hogwarts.

It was soothing to her. She hadn't expected to have the morning that she had. Her heart was still recovering. It had taken Draco awhile to calm down, understandably. They had stood there for a long time, just holding each other in their arms.

Draco of course, still wasn't happy that she was here to see their old professor. He hadn't said much, but she could see it in his eyes. She was beginning to be able to read Draco and understand his body language. She had given his hand a little squeeze before she had left, and he had given her a small smile. She knew that he trusted her, but the situation still was a little uncomfortable for him to be able to deal with.

The halls of Hogwarts were so quiet. They always were during summer break. Everyone had gone home for a few weeks to spend time with their families. This used to be Hermiones favourite time at Hogwarts, and she always used to convince her parents to let her return to school a few days early from vacation. She smiled at the memory. She would spend hours upon hours of quiet time alone in the library. Of course, her two best friends Harry and Ron gave her grief about that!

"Oh! Hermione dear!" a familiar voice greeted Hermione. She smiled at the sight of her old Head of House.

After Dumbledore's death, Minerva McGonagall had been promoted to Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione thought that they had made the perfect choice choosing Minerva for the role. She was fair and just, and always made time for students who were needing her help.

"Minerva!" Hermione embraced the older witch with a smile on her face. "Oh, its so good to see you."

"And you, my dear." Minerva returned her smile warmly. "And this must be young Darius?" Minerva nodded at the child Hermione was pushing in the pram.

Hermione smiled widely looking at the sleeping child. "Yes, he's my pride and joy."

The older witch smiled fondly at Hermione. "I can see why. And I hear congratulations are in order my dear. Others seem a bit surprised, but I always thought that you and the young Malfoy boy were well suited to each other. Intellectuals. Its very important to have someone around who can stimulate you."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I'll never be bored with Draco, that's for sure. And where are my manners – of course, you are invited to the ceremony, Minerva. Draco and I would love to have you there."

Minerva beamed. "It would be my honour, my dear. And it was lovely to see you, and I'm sorry for being so rude, but I do have a very important meeting that I am on my way to."

"Of course Minerva! It's no problem." Hermione smiled. "I'll see you at the wedding." Hermione made a mental note to herself to ensure she sent an invitation to Minerva when she returned home.

Hermione continued to walk down the corridor, being stopped a few times to have a quick word with a portrait, or a ghost. Eventually she managed to reach her destination and stopping outside the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." the annoyed voice on the other side of the door replied.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside her old potions classroom.

"Hello, Severus."


End file.
